


Que el infierno nos consuma.

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Dead People, Hinata It is a dull sun, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prophetic Dreams, Sakusa is slow with her crush, Slow Burn, but little by little it improves., literal drown
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: "El cielo y El infierno están aquí, detrás de cada pared, de cada ventana. Es un mundo tras el mundo y nosostros estamos en medio Hinata".AU angeles y demonios (o Constantine)Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen,
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> 💥💥💥💥💥💥advertencia💥💥💥💥💥💥
> 
> Suicidio, muerte por enfermedad terminal y menciones religiosas, si eres sensible a esto, sal de aquí. Si no bienvenido y disfrútalo.

Sakusa llevaba ya muchos años en este negocio, en este mundo lleno de demonios, y no hablando retóricamente, sino literalmente. Un mundo donde ser poseído era el pan de cada día, los demonios continuamente buscaban llegar al mundo terrenal por medio de los humanos, seres espiritualmente débiles y fáciles de influenciar, y su trabajo era regresar a esos demonios al infierno. Su celular sonaba recurrentemente por un "trabajo especial". 

No había muchos buenos exorcistas en el rubro y él era el mejor, poco ortodoxo y en nada daba la imagen de un cura o alguien devoto a dios. No, él hacia las cosas a su forma, a su conveniencia, a lo que sus propias reglas y pautas indicaban. 

Motoya Komori su asistente -o chófer según él- le seguía desde hace unos años. Quería ser un exorcista tan grande como el pelinegro de ojos obscuros, estos no eran como la noche, eran más bien como dos pozos sin fondo que te hacían sudar frío y estremeserte cuando caías bajo su escrutinio. En especial cuando no limpiaba adecuadamente el auto, pues Sakusa tenía una tendencia compulsiva a la limpieza y el orden, pero también a un malsano hábito de fumar, haciendo que su auto que también funcionaba como taxi —su otro trabajo, el que le remuneraba— apestara y tuviera que lavarlo y ventilar hasta que el molesto aroma a nicotina y tóxicos se fueran. 

Ese hábito ya le había cobrado factura a Sakusa: enfisema pulmonar en segunda etapa. La tos era recurrente, incluso empezaba a dejar rastros de sangre en los pañuelos junto a la sensación de dolor y axfixia en su pecho.

Pero esas eran nimiedades para Sakusa, había cosas que hacer, demonios que regresar al laberno y sobre todo, investigar quién era esa mujer de cabellos rojos como las llamas, ojos caramelo y grandes como los de un ciervo, pero sumamente tristes y preocupados, la bata de hospital puesta y dejando volar la pulsera de identificación, susurrando el nombre "Shoyo" justo antes de saltar al abismo. 

Despertar de ese sueño le fue difícil, sudado y agitado con el pecho pesado, pero no aún nivel físico, era más a nivel emocional, un sentimiento de vacío y pesar. Los sentimientos de esa chica. Cómo odiaba ser tan sensible a esas cosas. Acomodándose nuevamente, se permitió volver a dormir.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando desperto, pues tenía que hacer su rutina de estiramientos y meditación antes de las ocho de la noche, la hora perfecta para trabajar. Llamo a Komori para que lo recogiera en el monasterio del centro a las nueve treinta, pues antes debía hacer una visita especial.

Su departamente quedaba a las afueras del barrio de Kabukichõ, uno de los peligrosos, pero ya nadie se atrevía a liarse con Sakusa, quien tuviera más de dos neuronas sabría que meterse con él era lo mismo a suicidarse, tanto en el mundo terrenal como en el infierno.

Su apacible hogar aún que amplio, solo contaba con lo indispensable; una cama un pequeño buró, no había sala y solo contaba con una mesa para cuatro personas y dos sillas. La cocina solo tenía una pequeña parrilla, un frigobar, una arrocera y una gaveta con apenas tres platos tres vasos y tres pares de palillos. La mayoría de su comida era instantánea y si llegaba a preparar algo cacero, solo era curry pre-hecho y algo de arroz. 

Calentando las sobras de onigiris de la cena del día anterior, se sentó a la mesa y comió con calma, algo le decía que sería una larga noche, y quizás por la mañana pasaría por ese delicioso sandwich de huevo y queso de su restaurante favorito, al menos ese pensamiento lo emociono. 

El monasterio como siempre se veía tétrico para él —o solo por que era por las noches que lo visitaba— Las paredes de adoquines grises y las puertas de madera roida y vieja de color café obscuro, junto a las farolas de estilo colonial y que ya se veían algo tenues, pues tenían ya demasiados años sin ser si quiera limpiados, era lo que le daba ese toque tétrico, se suponía que "la casa del señor" debería tener otro tipo de aire ¿No?.

Al entrar a la pequeña biblioteca que servía tambien como recibidor cuando el párroco a cargo del lugar tenía visitas o confesiones programadas, vio que esté estaba ocupado con un chico, llamándole la atención pues esté tenia el cabello rojo como una llama, era inconfundible. 

El destino seguía siendo aterrador a estás alturas.

—¡Benditos los ojos que te ven Omi-kun!— un rubio con un traje de vestir en blanco impoluto, zapatos cafes obscuro lustrosos e impecables. En el momento que se acercó saturó el aroma con el olor de su colonia de roble y pino, fina y cara. El atuendo resaltaba el enorme anillo en su dedo anular con el símbolo de la Trinidad en la religión cristiana "el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo" y la gruesa cadena de oro en el fino cuello del rubio. ¿Que acaso dios no decía que la humildad iba ante todo?. Patrañas y Atsumu era la clara muestra de que la corte celestial no era tan sencilla y humilde.

Atsumu solo era su nombre terrenal pues en la alta esfera angelical en el cielo, su nombre es Gabriel el mensajero de dios, Sakusa siempre pensó que Dios tenían una terrible gusto en sus palomas mensajeras o también era terriblemente mal hablado, soberbio y grosero. 

—¿Que haces aquí Gabriel?- Sakusa le dijo con evidente molestia en la voz, ni siquiera el cubre bocas podía ocultar la mueca de desagrado al ángel.

—Por nuestro señor Omi-kun deberías de dejar de ser tan Espinozo, llevamos muchos años conociéndonos para que sigas tan a ala defensiva, y...aquí soy Atsumu.

—No nos conocemos, y deja de decirme así...Gabriel. 

—¡Como siempre, rompes mi corazon!— Sakusa termino por rodar sus ojos con fastidio y sabiendo que prestarle atención al rubio solo haría que su monólogo fuera interminable, así que decidió volver su vista al párroco y su visita. Fingir demencia era más fácil que dar explicaciones y más si se trataba de sacar información a los angeles.

—Ese chico se ve...mortificado— poniendo la mejor cara de indiferencia que pudo Sakusa dejo el comentario al aire. 

—Si...debe ser duro lidiar con un suicidio y pedir que se le dé una cristiana sepultura. 

—¿suicidio?.

-—ajam, su hermana menor se suicidó, parece que era una pasiente psiquiátrica, la descuidaron y...aprovecho. 

— estas muy bien informado. 

—mm jaja, ya sabes no hay mucho que hacer últimamente. 

—entonces deberías regresar rápidamente a besarle los pies a tu dios. 

—cuida esa lengua blasfema Omi-kun, te recuerdo que pierdes puntos...¡oh! es verdad ya no tienes puntos y Lucifer solo está esperando tu muerte...— Atsumu se movió para quedar de frente a Sakusa tapando la vista del pelirrojo, poniendo su gran y blanca mano en el pecho del más alto y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, su mirada intensa junto a una sonrisa arrogante —Parece ser que no esperara mucho. 

Sakusa se aparto de la mano, pues la sintió quemarlo, haciendo que su ansiedad y nerviosismo por ser tocado se disparará, lo odiaba, el que otra personas invadieron su espacio personal, pero aún peor fuera el desagradable angel rubio. 

—Como sea, será mejor que ver tu puta geta— dicho esto se encamino hacia la salida, pues el pelirrojo ya se había ido, y le urgía hablar con él. 

Atsumu lo vio irse con una sonrisa rayando en lo sombría, borrandola cuando el párroco lo vio y saludo. 

—padre, cuánto tiempo. 

😷😷😷 

Hinata estaba devastado, cansado y sumamente molesto. 

Había jurado a su madre en el lecho de su muerte que cuidaría y protegería a Natsu, que velaria por ella sin importar que. No pudo. 

Esa mañana había resibido la fatal noticia que su hermana en un descuido había subido hasta el último piso del hospital psiquiátrico donde ya tenía casi un año internada. Fue diagnosticada con esquizofrenia paranoide, y constantemente decía que veia mounstros y angeles, que estos la veían igual y le susurraban cosas. Cosas horribles.

Habían tenido una infancia de lo más normal, Natsu era una niña alegre y llena de vida al igual que él, su padre había muerto de un infarto un años después del nacimiento de su hermana y a duras penas lo recordaba pues tampoco fueron muy unidos. 

Habían nacido en la provincia de Miyagi y tuvieron que mudarse a la ajetreada ciudad de Tokio, cuando tenía él dieciséis y Natsu apenas diez años. Pero todo se complicó justo un año después de su llegada, su madre enfermo: cáncer de ovario. Casi al mismo tiempo Natsu también.

Teniendo que renunciar a sus estudios y el voley, consiguio dos trabajos y arreglándoselas para cuidar de su chicas como le gustaba decirles. 

Todos los días era una lucha, pero agradecía al señor Kageyama dueño de un minisuper, que aún que malhumorado era muy comprensible; dándole los turnos nocturnos y pagandole a veces un poco más, pues se enteró de la precaria situación de salud de la familia Hinata. Y el ver cómo Shoyo se mataba por ellas, termino por hablandarle el corazón. 

No teniendo tanta suerte con su otro jefe Tsukishima, dueño de una librería donde trabajaba de medio tiempo por las mañanas en cuanto salía del minisuper. Este era muy tosco y disfrutaba de molestarle, pero cuando supo el por qué alguien tan joven tenía que trabajar, no dejo de meterse con el, pero si le ayudo, dándole a veces días libres y sin descontarle el poco dinero que ganaba, pues había días en que debía acompañar a Su madre y Natsu a sus terapias.

La muerte de su madre tres años después de ser diagnosticada fue un golpe duro que demolió hasta sus cimientos, pero apenas soltando dos lágrimas pues Natsu necesitaba a su hermano fuerte y entero, por qué en ella fue tan devastador que la enfermedad termino por tirarla, teniendo que ser internada en múltiples ocasiones por crisis que terminaban en intentos de suicidio. Hinata tuvo que renunciar al trabajo en la librería para supervisarla más. Aún así Tsukishima se mantuvo al pendiente de los hermanos, ofreciéndose a cuidar de Natsu cuando lo necesitará. 

Así pasaron cinco años más, dónde Natsu iba y venía, teniendo periodos sin crisis y otros donde podía estar internada durante un mes. 

Entonces la crisis más grande que había tenido llegó, una tan grande que Tsukishima termino internado con un cuchillo clavado en su costado izquierdo, pues Natsu paso de autolesionarse a atacar a otra persona. Ella juraba que había atacado aún demonio que se hizo pasar por Tsukishima y ella se defendió. Hinata tuvo que tomar la difícil desicion de internar por tiempo indefinido a Natsu, por su bien y el de los demás. 

Un año después se encontraba sepultandola e implorando al párroco que la bendijera y se le diera una ceremonia religiosa, pero el padre y la ley cristiana eran claras ante su postura sobre el suicidio:

"El alma de los suicidas están condenadas a repetir su pecado por la eternidad en el infierno" 

Haciendo que Hinata se sintiera mil veces peor. Le había fallado a su madre y a su hermana. Peor, se había quedado solo, paso de tener una familia a no tener nada.

La noche se sentía gélida a pesar de que estaban en medio del verano, su sencillo coche, uno de uso que pudo adquirir gracias al señor Kageyama y que le ayudaba a trasladarse de departamento al hospital psiquiátrico que quedaban en lados opuestos de la ciudad, pero ahora ya no era necesario ese viaje, ya no había nadie a quien cuidar ni visitar. 

Conteniendo lo mejor que pudo sus lágrimas, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su jeans azul claro desgastados, abrazándose con el brazo libre así mismo, la tela de su chaqueta café obscuro apenas le servía para taparse de la sensación de aire frío y su camiseta negra tampoco ayudaba al dejarle parte del pecho y clavícula expuesta. 

Al ni poder meter la llave a la cerradura del coche, por sus ojos cegados por las lágrimas contenidas, se rindió y se arrodilló dejando su cabeza apoyada en la puerta del piloto. Dejo sus lágrimas fluir, era demasiado, demasiado pesado, demasiado doloroso, demasiado difícil, demasiado, demasiado...demasiado.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro, lastimandose un poco por las llaves del coche, pero las apretó fuerte. El sollozo que salió de su garganta amenazaba con aumentar hasta ser un llanto desgarrador, pero justo cuando iba a entregarse a ese dolor, el aire soplo y la sensación gélida se sintió cada vez más baja haciéndolo temblar. Al quitar sus manos de la cara noto que las luces de la calle y los faroles del monasterio empezarán a tintinear y justo cuando se apagaron una ráfaga de viento más fuerte y fría lo azotó, haciendo que se parece de golpe y encogerse en si mismo cuando un murmullo se oyó a sus espaldas. Los pelos se le erizaron y el miedo le hizo gemir. 

Cuando pensó que no podía ponerse peor, una sombra negra justo enfrente de él empezó a meterialisarse, haciendo que abriera los ojos a su máxima capacidad pues estaba seguro que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero de un momento a otro dejo de ver todo a su al rededor, una obscuridad absoluta. Hinata se dejó caer hacia atrás y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo, volteando a todas partes pues también noto que el ruido se había ido por completo, solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón desenfrenado, sus jadeos aterrados y el palpitar de sus oídos. 

-¿ha-hay alguie-en a-aqui?- solo el silencio aplastante le contesto. Poniéndose poco a poco de pie y moviéndose con cautela, su frente estaba completamente mojada de sudor frio, sus manos se sentían frías y estaba seguro que sus pies también. 

El ruido de una pisada en el asfalto lo alerto haciendo que volteada hacia atrás y encontrándose aún joven desnudo de cabellos castaños y ojos café chocolate, piel blanca y unas ojeras totalmente negras bajo sus ojos, una sonrisa ladina depredadora...y lo que terminó por aterrarlo fueron los dos enorme cuernos que le salían de los costados de su frente. 

El castaño al ver al pelirrojo abrir sus ojos aterrado, ensanchó su sonrisa mostrando sus enormes colmillos y dientes afilados, sus ojos pasaron de cafés a un rojo sangre intenso. 

—serás mío Shoyo~— la voz se oyó de ultratumba, gruesa y gutural, el efecto distorsionado y lejano como un murmullo que iba en aumento en su oreja. Haciéndolo estremeser más y empezó a alrastrarse hacia atrás pues el tipo se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos y empezó agatear hacia él. 

—Falta poco y serás mío~— los labios del joven nunca se movieron, mantuvieran esa sirdida sonrisa, afilando cada vez más la mirada y en el momento en que su mano con garras iba a alcanzar su pierna, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo mirar rápidamente hacia arriba, viendo un quijada blanca como el mármol y un camisa blanca con una corbata negra. 

—¡regresa al infierno dónde perteneces!— Sakusa estiró su mano y así como llego la sombra negra, está se fue, dejando a Hinata ver nuevamente la calle frente al monasterio y su coche unos metros frente a él, de alguna forma había terminado tirado en medio de la calle.

Su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente y los nervios se le dispararon, pues no sabía que había pasado y si eso fue real o una alucinación. 

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? 

La severa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos volviendo a asustarse. Volteando para ver bien al chico parado a su lado, era muy alto y vestía un traje sastre sencillo en negro, su cabello rizado era igual de negro que sus grandes ojos, nuevamente se estremeció por lo imponentes que lo veían. 

—¡si-si!...¿Que-que demonios fue eso? Yo...

Sakusa lo miro ponerse torpemente de pie.  
Su cara completamente pálida y su seño contraído en miedo, los ojos viendo a todas partes frenéticos. Dentro de él pensó en abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, pero solo se limito a mirarlo y volver a colocar el cubrebocas en su rostro. Odiaba quitárselo para que las entidades del infierno lo reconocieran, pero esta vez, en vez de él ver también al ente que atacó al pelirrojo, solo vio obscuridad.

Definitivamente algo asqueroso y turbio estaba pasando o pasaría al rededor de el pelirrojo.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste este cap, nos vamos adentrando más en el bajo mundo de lo oculto. Que lo disfruten!

Estás cosas no existían. Eran historias que te contaban tus padres para tener a algo que temer y te conportaras, comieras tus verduras, no hicieras travesuras y te mantuvieras en el camino de la honestidad. 

Por qué si los demonios y el infierno existían y no solo en metáforas o viejas historias de la biblia, Natsu, su tierna y linda hermana, no estaba loca y todo este tiempo había dicho la verdad, y ella estuvo mucho más sola, por qué ni él llegó a creerle. Lidar con una carga tan grande, con la verdad aplastante de que el mounstro bajo la cama y dentro del armario eran reales. 

Todo tipo de pensamientos se arremolinaba en la mente de Hinata; el miedo por lo que presencio, esos malditos ojos no dejaba de verlos. La culpa por Natsu, la incertidumbre por el hombre sentado frente a él , al que había visto y oido ahuyentar a sea lo que sea que lo atacó y estaba como si nada. Irá por darse cuenta demaciado tarde de todo esto. 

Estaban en el restaurante favorito de Sakusa, dónde hacian los mejores sandwiches de huevo con queso y de los pocos lugares donde Sakusa tenía la garantía de calidad e higiene. El lugar era atendido por un matrimonio joven y que llevaba ya un tiempo ayudando. Hitoka Yamaguchi había caído lamentablemente en las manos de un demonio carroñero, poseyendo y pudriendo su cuerpo desde dentro. Tadashi su esposo había llegado a él mediante Komori y fue que pudo ayudarles, pero para desgracia de la rubia de ojos cafés su salud no volvió a ser la misma y su aura siempre sería foco de atracción para otros demonios de menor rango. Así que una vez al mes, iba a visitarla para reforzar el sello de Salomón en su espalda.

—¿Vas a comer? o ¿Me seguirás viendo?— Sakusa iba por el segundo sandwich, mientras Hinata no había tocado bocado alguno, ni bebido el agua frente a él. 

—Sakusa déjalo, debe seguir impresionado— Komori que también estaba ahí con ellos y terminaba su café con bollos rellenos de curri. Cuando llegó al monasterio a la hora que le indico el azabache, quedó perplejo cuando esté se subió al taxi con Hinata, diciéndole que fueran a donde el restaurante de Yamaguchi. El semblante de Hinata era sombrío y se veía extremadamente palido, temiendo que Sakusa se haya metido con el pobre chico, pero la mirada que le dió Sakusa le hizo saber que esto era un asunto especial. 

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el dulce matrimonio y atendidos inmediatamente, pues al ser casi media noche no había comensales y estaban a punto de cerrar cuando llegaron. 

Sakusa a grandes rasgos le dijo a Komori lo que pasó, así que no era raro que Hinata estuviera retraído y mudo. 

Detrás de la barra donde preparaban la comida Hitoka veía con pesar y comprensión al pelirrojo, pues ella de primera mano sabía lo que era ser acechada y atacada por los demonios, recibiendo un apretón de hombros de su dulce esposo quien también veía con preocupación. 

—A todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?— Komori puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata quien se sobresalto y volteo a verlo pero sin decir nada.

—Shoyo— dijo Sakusa y Hinata ahora lo volteo a ver con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sopresa, estaba seguro que nunca le dijo su nombre. 

—¿Com-como lo Sabes?— por fin Hinata hablaba y Komori pudo respirar mejor. 

—Tu hermana me lo dijo. 

—¡¿Que?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿De dónde conoces a Natsu?— Hinata sobresaltado se puso de pie con las manos en la mesa recargandose hacia el peli negro, sus ojos a punto de soltar nuevamente sus lágrimas. 

—No la conocí, me lo dijo en un sueño— Sakusa contesto apasible y sin cambiar su rostro aburrido.

—¿Un-un sueño? Estás...

—Si, anoche ví cuando tu hermana se suicidó por eso...

—No creo que se haya suicidado...¿Que tal si esas cosas la obligaron o le hicieron algo? ¡¿Que tal si estaba corriendo por su vida?!— Las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Hinata, su cara derrotada y triste. Si, eso tenía más lógica, eso tenía que ser, su hermana no se había suicidado, algo más le había pasado y los demonios tenían la culpa. 

—No, se suicidó. 

—¡Pero Natsu los podía ver. Ella decía que podía ver mounstros, demonios y estos le decían cosas! ¡Que tal si uno la atacó y...

—Te estoy diciendo que si se suicidó, si algún demonio la hubiera obligado lo hubiera visto, y no había nadie con ella cuando salto. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio. 

Sakusa era conocido por ser muy directo, sin filtros, era por eso y por otros detalles, que no solo los demonios lo odiaban, también otros compañeros de oficio y gente del clérigo, y ni hablar de la corte celestial. El mismo Lucifer había dicho que el personalmente vendría por su alma cuando muriera. Todo por esa boca, pero eso sin duda lo tenía sin cuidado. No era su culpa que todos fueran tan sensibles y que no soportarán las verdades a la cara, y este hecho no empezaría a cambiar ahora, decirle a Hinata la verdad y la asumiera sería lo mejor y lo llevaría a resolver aún más rápido que era lo que estaba pasando. 

Komori deseo por una vez que Sakusa tuviera tantito tacto al decir las cosas. 

Hinata se volvio a sentar, los sollozos los trataba de callar con sus manos tapando su cara. 

—¿Que te parece si me acompañas a tomar un té?— Hitoka se había acercado a la mesa y se hinco aún lado de Hinata tomando su brazo, llamando su atención. 

—Si, creo que será una buena idea Yamaguchi-san— Komori la secundo —Tambien sería buena idea que descanse un poco. 

Hinata dudo un segundo pero a acepto ir con la rubia. Necesitaba recostarse solo unos momentos y reconsiderar todo, quizás a la mañana todo habría terminado y resultaría ser solo un terrible mal sueño. 

Sakusa le extendio una servilleta a Hinata cuando se paraba para irse, esté se detuvo por el gesto sin poder ver a los ojos negros, tomo la servilleta y se dejó guiar por Hitoka. 

Sakusa al ver el semblante roto y devastado en Hinata sintió dentro de si algo que creía ya muerto, algo que no sentía desde hace demasiado tiempo: compasión. 

🍊🍊🍊

  
La calle Takeshita en el barrio de Shibuya por el día era conocida por lo movida que era; tiendas de moda, cafeterías con deliciosos postres y restaurantes de todo tipo, la calle por si sola era pintoresca y alegre. Todo lo contrario a su vida nocturna, pues varios bares ocultos y clandestinos abrían sus puertas justo a la media noche. 

El bar Inarizaki se encontraba justo debajo de uno de los restaurantes de Harajuku más famoso y concurrido, lo era también este peculiar lugar. Muchos seres se congregaban para pasar una agradable noche entre bebidas, música y sustancias recreativas. Todo en un ambiénte controlado y agradable, también conocido por ser uno de los poco lugares neutros dónde seres de luz podían y debían coexistir en paz con los seres obscuros y del bajo mundo. No era raro ver coquetear a demonios de rangos altos con ángeles que se habian escapado por un poco de diversión. Angeles caídos, hechiceros, chamanes, híbridos, de todo un poco, pues también el trato de neutralidad lo dejaba como un punto ciego, ni la jurisdicción del cielo y el infierno llegaba ahí. La regla tacita: lo que pasa en el bar Inarizaki se queda en el bar Inarizaki.

La única forma de acceso era adivinar una simple carta del tarot que te era puesta enfrente por el imponente cadenero Aran, pues el don de la adivinación y ver a través de las cosas era un poder básico. 

Sakusa aprovechando que Hinata estaba descansando y en buenas manos, se dirigió al único lugar donde se encontraba alguien que podía darle información. Kita Shinsuke quién era conocido como Papa Midnit, un chamán Vudú sumamente peligroso y poderoso y con quién había tenido el honor de conocer en el peor momento, en aquella pelea que terminó por sentenciar su destino. pero estaba seguro que con su ayuda y guía podría llegar al meollo del asunto de Shoyo, aún que tuviera que esforzarse un poco para verlo. 

Komori iba aún lado de Sakusa, tenían que caminar casi al final de la calle y había tenido que dejar su taxi aparcado bastante lejos y rezando por qué el tiempo del parkimetro no se agotará. 

Aun que Sakusa insistió en que se quedará y que él iría solo, este se nego, pues conocer al mismísimo Papa Midnit sería un lujo y un placer, Komori conocía muchas anécdotas del chamán y era como una celebridad en ese mundo, también conocido por ser un neutral, jamás se involucraba sin una razón realmente poderosa y que amenazara su estilo de vida. Así que lo tenía que conocer si o si. 

Bajaron las escaleras que se encontraban en un pequeño callejón obscuro aun lado del restaurante y que apenas era alumbrado con luces neon fiusha. En cuanto Aran los vio, se puso rígido y frunció el seño. 

—¿Que haces aquí Sakusa? Sabes que no eres bienvenido.

—Ahórrate la rabieta Aran, quisiera hablar con Kita— dijo Sakusa quitándose la mascarilla y mirando imperturbable al hombre de complexión robusta y fuerte, 

—Esta bien, te lo advertí— dijo Aran levantando una de las cartas del tarot frente a los ojos obscuros. 

—El diablo— Aran lo vio un segundo, queriendo decirle algo más, pero optando por callar. Abrió la cadena dejandolo pasar. 

Cuando Komori dió un pasó para seguir a Sakusa, este fue detenido por la tosca mano del más alto y empujado un paso atrás, Aran volvió a cerrar la cadena y vio fijo al de ojos azules levantando otra carta del tarot frente a él. 

—El diablo— Komori volvió a caminar hacia el frente pero nuevamente la tosca mano de Aran lo hizo retroceder.

—No, lárgate de aqui. 

Aran volvió a su pose imperturbable viendo hacia el frente. Komori indignado, empezó a gritarle que venía con el azabache y que esto era un atropello a su persona.

El ambiente esa noche en el bar, era más sensual que de costumbre, la música en vivo de una banda que no reconocía pero tenía un ritmo lento, seductor. Al ver a la cantante de cabello negro a la altura de los hombros su piel tersa y perfecta, ojos azules como el oceano y el seductor lunar en su barbilla. Está se desenvolvía en el escenario de forma tranquila pero energica, seduciendo y cautivando con su dulce voz a angeles y demonios, a poseídos y exorcistas, una que otra criatura mitología y a él mismo, de haber tenido más tiempo se hubiera dado el gusto de una noche —Una descendiente de sirenas— pensó. La chica al notar la pesada mirada de Sakusa lo vio atravez del salón y le guiño un ojo, desafortunadamente Sakusa tenía algo importante que hacer, quizás y con suerte podría despues.

Sin más se dirigió al bartender, un chico apuesto y de una vibra seductora, pero ya se conocían y sabiendo que no era más que un nerd de las artes oscuras y la alquimia. 

Kuro Tetsuro lo recibía con una sonrisa ladina y burlona, pues el de ojos ámbar sabía que Papa Midnit no estaría feliz de verle. 

—A veces no se si eres valiente o solo muy estúpido, ¿Que haces aquí Kiyo-chan?— kuro dejo de limpiar los vasos que tenía en la barra para recargarse en sus brazos y acercarse más a la cara bonita de Sakusa. 

—Solo quiero un consejo de Midnit, no más. 

—Bueno, creo que el único consejo que te dará, serán tres puntapies y un pase directo a casa de Lucifer. 

—Puedo arriesgarme, realmente es importante y tengo la corazonada de que le concierne. 

—Tus corazonadas siempre terminan con alguien muerto o muy herido Sakusa— el semblante de kuro se ensombrecio borrando su sonrisa de golpe, su mano viajando inconcientemente a la protesis de su pierna. 

—Me vaz a decir dónde lo puedo buscar o tendré que ir a investigar— Sakusa sin inmutarse por la reacción del otro azabache. No es que fuera desinteresado... bueno solo un poco, pero aquellas veces en las que inevitablemente tuvo que elegir entre salvar miles o millones de vidas a uno que otro ser nocturno, pues era obvia la elección. 

Kuro lo miro ahora con ojos entrcerrados y un puchero en sus labios —La última puerta en el pasillo que lleva a los baños.

—Gracias— Sakusa hizo una corta reverencia con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y fue a dónde le indicaron. 

Kuro era uno de muchos ángeles caídos, exiliado por la corte celestial por su irreverente actitud e interés por temas prohibidos, gracias a Kita pudo encontrar su lugar en aquel mundo terrenal, pero desde hacía un tiempo pensaba que la cosas debían cambiar, por qué el mundo necesitaba un cambio urgente y que mejor que los caídos y rebeldes para llevarlo acabo.

Sacando su celular mando un mensaje a un número sin registrar. 

"Él está aquí" 

Varios ojos se posaron en Tetsuro brillando maliciosamente.

😷😷😷

Kita siempre se considero una persona tranquila y con aspiraciones a la vida normales; adquirir gran poder y sabiduría para poder representar dignamente a su abuela que también fue una famosa y poderosa chamán. Ella constantemente le decía de pequeño que siempre había alguien observando, cuando creció se dió cuenta que efectivamente había dos bandos siempre observando sus pasos, y dependiendo de sus acciones le era dictado a dónde iría al morir, pero lejos de temer y someterse, decidió hacer su propio camino, uno donde podía equilibrar la balanza y al final ser el quien decida a dónde ir, ganandose el título de un neutral.

La constancia y dedicación con la que fue criado fue lo que lo llevo a ser respetado y que su palabra tuviera peso y consideración. Se había convertido en mediador en muchos asuntos dónde ni Dios y Lucifer podían ponerse de acuerdo y llegando a un punto medio dónde ambos bandos podían estar "conformes", pero siempre pasaba otra cosa que volvía a menear las aguas. 

Ser un neutral no era tan fácil como todos pensaban, pues había ocasiones en que las desiciones de uno de los bandos le era realmente ridícula, pero siempre siendo objetivo al momento de dar su opinión, también el no darla era parte de su trabajo. 

Recordando siempre aquellas palabras de ese chico detestable, Sakusa, pero que eran muy ciertas: —Este mundo es como un caja de hormigas dónde los dueños son dos niños pequeños y malcriados que hacen lo que quieren y no tiene nada planeado para nadie. 

Pero quién era él para juzgar.

También estaba está otra cuestión dónde no importaba que tan neutral era, pues en cuestiones personales el tipo parado frente a él y que le dió esa gran lección, era el mismo que años atrás había provocado la muerte de su querida abuela y el casi perder a su pareja. Suna seguía lidiando con las secuelas de aquella pelea. Así que con Sakusa Kiyoomi podía reservarse la neutralidad. 

—Si no has venido a otra cosas que no sea darme tu cabeza y llevársela a Lucifer en charola de plata, no me interesa. 

—Hola Kita, también me alegra verte— Sakusa cerró la pesada puerta de metal tras él —Y no, lamentablemente no vine a eso, quisiera saber ¿Que sabes de Hinata Natsu y Hinata Shoyo?.

—No se quienes son, ¿Debería?.

—Imagine que muchas miradas estarían sobre ellos al ser las víctimas de un demonio mayor. 

—¿De que estás hablando Sakusa? 

—Solo quiero comprender por qué un demonio demaciado poderoso provocó el suicidio de Hinata Natsu y por qué ronda ahora a su hermano. 

—No e recibido ningúna noticia de eso, y sabes que los demonios mayores no pueden venir a este plano. 

—No sin ayuda, pero estoy seguro de que la está recibiendo, solo que no se de quien y algo me dice que este bar es su guarida.

El semblante de Kita era serio y apasible, sus ojos café claro lo veían fijamente.

—¿Estas insinuando que mi territorio no está siendo neutral? 

—No lo sé Kita, dímelo tú. 

El siempre calmado y relajado Kita siempre podía reservarse la neutralidad cuando se trata de Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Y Sakusa siempre odiara lo rápido que se movía Kita, pues en un pestañeo lo tenía clavado en la puerta de metal, con su blanca mano en su cuello apretando con fuerza. 

—E aguantado demaciado de ti Sakusa, cosas por las cuales otros te hubieran matado al instante...o mejor dicho quieren hacerlo pero eres un maldito escurridizo. Dame una maldita buena razón para que no te mandé al infierno ahora mismo.

La sangre y el oxígeno estaba dejando de fluir hacia su cabeza, nublaba su mente de a poco y empezaba a doler en su pecho. Entre jadeos logro hablar. 

—Hinata Shoyo fue atacado a las afueras del monasterio del centro, no pude ver al demonio y sabes que eso solo pasa cuando es de un rango mayor y el alma de Hinata Natsu me contacto por medio de un sueño,  
Eso me dice que alguien quiere salir del infierno por la puerta de atrás y sin que el gran señor se entere. 

La mano de Kita aflojo su agarre, y como si viera a un punto fijo en el pecho de Sakusa empezó a ver lo que le decía; la vición de una pelirroja saltando de un edificio, su aura brillante siendo manchada por la oscuridad, la vición del otro pelirrojo y algo borroso frente a él tratando de tomar su pierna. 

Volviendo en si, soltó a Sakusa quien se dejó caer sentado jadeando por aire pero el inminente ataque de tos le hacía más difícil recuperarse. 

—Supongamos que te creo, ¿Que necesitas? 

—Sentarme en la silla y ver qué pasará— Sakusa dijo aun tratando de controlar su tos, notando que su mano se manchada de sangre. 

Kita volvió a verlo ampasible y sereno, sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo y dejándolo caer en su regazo. Sakusa lo tomo y se limpio, viendo de reojo que el de cabello plateado volvió a su silla tras su ostentoso escritorio. 

La silla eléctrica de la prisión Sugamo, dónde criminales despiadados vieron su fin al ser condenados a muerte. La carga de energía negativa en esta silla la maldijo y la doto de un poder mosuntroso, el de poder ver el pasado y el futuro, pero aún alto riesgo, pues si no sabías manejarla y no tenías la fuerza para recibir ese poder morias en ella y tu alma se encadenaba a la silla, lo que se traducía a un destino peor que vagar en el limbo. 

—Esta bien, pero si resulta ser nada, te mataré Sakusa.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia 
> 
> Descripción gráfica de una persona electrificada, una escena de muerte u un sueño perturbador así que discreción y con cuidado.

—¿Onii-chan tu crees que iremos al cielo como papá?.

—Que cosas dices Natsu, para eso falta mucho, ahora ven vamos a leer un poco para que duermas o mamá llegará y si ve que sigues despierta se va a molestar—Hinata le cepillaba sus cortos risos a una pequeña Natsu, ambos sentados en el piso de la habitación de está. Eran al rededor de las nueve de la noche, hora en la que acostumbraba su madre a llegar del trabajo.

—Pero onii-chan, ¿te imaginas que tengamos alas y podamos volar a dónde queramos?...¿Crees que la comida de los angeles es como la nuestra? Estoy segura que debe saber mil veces más rica, ¡a papá le gustará vernos!— decía Natsu mientras se paraba y corría hacia su cama, levantando la mullidas y suave colcha para meterse en ella y esperar a que su hermano escogiera el cuento de esa noche.

—Yo creo...que hoy leeremos Caperucita roja. 

—Sabes onii-chan el infierno es muy feo, no hace calor como dicen, es frío muy frío tanto que quema, y todos los días caigo aún acantilado dónde en el fondo hay muchos mounstros que me devoran, me arrancan toda la piel de los huesos y no muero, lo siento todo, cada punsada de dolor, incluso cuando ya no tengo forma sigue doliendo, Shoyo ayúdame...no puedo más~...

— Si Shoyo, deberías venir a salvar a la pequeña Natsu, está sufriendo mucho~—Hinata se congelo, aún veía hacia el pequeño estante dónde todos los libros y cuentos de Natsu se encontraban. Esa voz, esa que se había grabado en su mente desde que la escucho, gutural y profunda, todas sus alarmas se encendieron dentro de su cabeza, su cuerpo le rogaba correr hacia la puerta y alejarse lo más que pudiera, pero Natsu, tenía que ayudar a Natsu y salir ambos de ahí. 

Volviéndose hacia la cama, la vio aún ahí, acostada con sus enormes ojos castaños viendolo, esperando a que se acercara con su cuento. 

—¿Que-que dijiste Na-Natsu?

—Que Caperucita roja está bien, tienes un rato sin contarme ese.

Hinata se acercó aún con cautela sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, algo le decía que no estaba bien, pero quizás solo fue su imaginación, quizás era el cansancio acumulado de toda la semana de la escuela, labores domésticas y sus prácticas de voley.

Sentándose en la silla giratoria aun lado de la cama de Natsu. Trato de relajar su cuerpo al ver que Natsu aún lo veía espectante, empezó a leer dejándose llevar por la historia narrada. 

Natsu se tapo con la colcha hasta dejar solo a la vista sus ojos y sus alborotados risos naranjas.

Hinata se detuvo casi a mitad del cuento, extrañado de que hasta ahora Natsu no haya dicho nada, acostumbraba a interrumpir el cuento para hacer sus inocente apreciasiones a cada historia que se le contará, pero se había mantenía callada y quizás ya se había dormido. 

Cuando dejó el cuento sobre la mesita de noche y se hacerca para darle un beso y arroparla más, noto que Natsu se veía diferente; de la manta sobresalían mechones de color café y no eran risados, eran cortos y lisos, la poca piel que se apreciaba de la cara se veia blanca y enfermiza y los ojos aunque cerrados tenían ojeras negras que hacían lucir aún más demacrado y enfermizo ese rostro que en definitiva no era el de Natsu. Esos ojos se abrieron de golpe dejando ver por un instante el color chocolate para enseguida tornarse rojos como la sangre. 

Hinata retrocedio callendo sobre su trasero y alrastrandose con sus piernas y manos hasta sentir la pared en su espalda, la luz de la lámpara en la mesita se apagó dejando en penumbras la habitación aciendola ver ahora sombría, su aliento formando vapor pues la temperatura bajo de golpe hasta sentirse gélida. Sin despegar los ojos del bulto que se veía en la cama de Natsu, este se empezó a mover hasta caer de la cama al piso, la colcha mantenía aún oculto sea lo que fuera esa cosa que se quería acercar a él. 

Su cuerpo no le respondía había decidido quedarse estático y aún que su mente le gritaba moverse no obedecía, el pánico creció cuando el ser se empezó a incorporar haciendo que la colcha resbalara revelando ese cuerpo desnudo y con rostro bello pero demacrado que ya había visto. 

Empezo a caminar así él, mostrando esa sonrisa mordaz llena de filosos dientes y cuando estuvo a nada de él, se sentó en su regazo y sus manos frías se posaron sobre su cintura y le susurro al odio.

—No huyas Shoyo, déjame tenerte, déjame habitar en ti...te daré todo lo que tú quieras~.

Volviendo su rostro a mirar nuevamente esos ojos color sangre, vacíos y sin vida. Algo en este ser empezaba a agradarle, el aroma a azufre aún que fuerte no le picaba ni no le molestaba.

—¿Po-por qué y-yo? 

Una pequeña risita gutural salió de aquel ser. Un dedo empezaba a trazar su pecho, pasando por su cuello, su quijada, hasta llegar a sus labios.

—Por que de verdad me gustas mucho Shoyo~— y antes de que unieran sus bocas, el grito desgarrador de Natsu se escuchó en la habitación...

Hinata despertó jadeando y completamente empapado en sudor, el corazón le latía desenfrenado y los oídos le punsaban junto a la horrible sensación de aún tener a alguien en su regazo.

—¡¿Hinata-san estás bien?!— Hitoka quien había permanecido en la misma habitación después de que el pelirrojo se durmiera había viste el despertar tan abrupto que tuvo, preocupada se acerco.

—Yo-yo ¿dónde, donde estoy?—Hinata seguía luchando por recobrar el aliento y calmarse, una sensación de ardor en su boca empezaba a sentirla e incomodarle. 

—Estas en mi casa, ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Yamaguchi Hitoka, veniste con Sakusa-san y komori-san, déjame traerte un vaso de agua. 

Antes de poder pararse Hinata la tomo del brazo fuertemente, entrando en pánico por quedarse solo. 

—¡por favor no, no te vayas!. 

—calma, calma no iré a ningún lado, pero necesitas tranquilizarte— regresando sus manos a los hombros del pelirrojo.

Después de haber aceptado ir con Hitoka a tomar un té y descansar, había platicado ambos un poco de lo que había sucedido. Hitoka le platico sobre su perturbadora experiencia y como fue ayudada por Sakusa-san y que no era la única a quien había ayudado, que estaba en buenas manos y que le ayudarían. Hinata por su parte le platico lo de Natsu y lo que había pasado en el monasterio, y que todo debería estar siendo una pesadilla. 

—El diablo no existe, todo...todo esto debe ser un engaño o algo. 

—La primera vez que nos pasó a Tadashi y a mi pensamos lo mismo, somos creyentes y creemos fuertemente en que hay un Dios cuidando de nosotros, pero yo en especial pensaba que lo que se nos decía sobre el infierno y los demonios era para temer. Jamás olvidare las palabras de Sakusa-san; "tu no crees en él pero él si cree en ti". Pensé que estaba siendo sarcástico pero tiene razón, él diablo cree en que nos equivocaremos y tomaremos el camino que nos guiará a él y entonces será demasiado tarde para saber que era verdad. 

—¿Que es lo que hace Sakusa-san?.

—Él es un exorcista, no se bien sus historia, pero sabemos por Komori-san que él desde pequeño puede ver a los demonios y esas cosas y es muy bueno en su trabajo, pero tiende a ser algo arisco y raro jeje. Pero es amable a su forma— Yachi rascó su nuca y rio nerviosa.

—¿Crees que el pueda ayudarme con esto?.

—¡Claro!...te vez realmente cansado, deberías tratar de descansar.

Fue así que esa pesadilla lo regreso a su realidad, pero en el fondo sentía que no había sido solo un pesadilla, pues no salía de él la sensación de tener a alguien en su regazo presionando sus labios, realmente desagradable. 

🍊🍊🍊

El pequeño cuarto donde se acostumbraba guardada la silla eléctrica de la prisión Sugamo, Sakusa pensó sería más...ostentosa o simbólica, pero solo estaba amontonada en un armario junto a otras cosas del bar; un escenario pegable, micrófonos, cables, unas bocinas y lo que parecía un generador electrico. 

Aun así el lugar estaba limpio y cada cosa en su lugar, no dejaba de ser un poco impropio a su parecer. 

Kita al encender las luces tuvo que poner una mano en sus ojos para que la resplandeciente luz no le lastimara. El cuarto era pequeño y blanco desde las paredes al techo, y justo en el fondo pegado a la pared estaba la imponente silla de madera gruesa gastada y de algunos lados roida, los aditamentos de metal ya oxidados pero se veían aún sólidos y el cuero negrusco que quizás en su mejor momento fueron de un café crudo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Sakusa?—kita seguía parado a un lado de la puerta, esté ya se hallaba parado justo en frente de la imponente silla, viéndola detenidamente y sintiendo toda esa carga negativa, los susurros de las almas atadas a ella que pedían clemencia y misericordia.

—Completamente. 

Dicho esto Kita fue junto a Sakusa quien sentado en la silla procedió a quitarse los zapatos de charol lustrosos junto a sus calcetines blancos poniéndolos sobre una bocina cerca. Frunciendo el seño al ver al piso, que aún que se veía limpio no pudo evitar dudar.

—Siempre tan quisquilloso— le dijo kita sin cambiar ese rostro sereno. Sakusa solo gruñó y puso los pies en el piso, kita empezó a atar las cuerdas de cuero; en las manos, en los pies y tres cuerdas más a lo largo de su torso. 

Sakusa verifico la resistencia al mover con fuerza su cuerpo y al ver que estaba bien atado espero a que Kita hiciera su parte.

—Solo intentaré regresarte dos veces si no lo haces, no haré más por ti— dijo kita mientras derramaba en el piso una cubeta con agua que quizás unos de sus trabajadores dejo ahí —mas tarde investigará quien se atrevió a dejar una tarea sin terminar— el agua le llegó a los pies a Sakusa quien los levantó al instante al ver que era agua usada. 

—Pudiste haber ido por agua limpia— Ambos se vieron fijamente y Sakusa podría jurar que la comisura de los labios de Kita se elevó levemente en una sonrisa. Malditos neutrales y malditos los que sabían de su misofobia. 

Sakusa cerró los ojos, inhalando profundo mientras un destello de color naranja apareció detrás de sus párpados, los ojos avellana y la mirada de dolor y angustia instalándose en su mente. Soltando de golpe el aire pues también el pecho empezó a arder. Bonito recordatorio de la mierda de vida que tenía, resignado y asqueado bajo los pies, la frente le picaba por el sudor que empezaba a bajar, el bello de todo su cuerpo se erizo pues su mente no dejaba de pensar que el agua estaba sucia, maldito karma

—Tienes algo...limpio que pueda morder.

—Oh es verdad, no queremos que te arranques la lengua con tus propios dientes— kita se dirigió a un costado de la silla y de un anaquel de madera saco un pequeño estuche, dentro de esta saco una mordaza negra de esas que se usan en el sadomasoquismo. En cuanto kita se volteo con el accessorio en las manos, Sakusa se puso pálido y deseo morir. 

—Ni si quiera se te ocurra...esa cosa ya debe de estar usada.

—No, de hecho es nueva, un regalo para Rintaro, pero aún falta para su cumpleaños. Aun que no importa, igual puedes quedarte sin dientes y lengua, me da igual— la mirada de Kita en silencio lo presionaba e instaba a usar el accesorio — Prometo que no le diré a nadie que Sakusa Kiyoomi muerde...duro— y esta vez la sonrisa descarada en la cara de Kita le produjo un escalofrío por toda la columna y juro que si esto no resultaba ser más que un asunto sin mayor peligro que un exorcismo de rutina, el mismo se entregaría a Lucifer sin más. 

—Esta bien...pero se amable— Kita rodo los ojos y Sakusa le dirigió una severa mirada.

Con la mordaza en su lugar y sosteniendo el cable pelado conectado al generador eléctrico kita se aparto del charco de agua. 

—Estare viendo, así si mueres sabré de todas formas, a la cuenta de tres.

Sakusa asintio y con sus manos preciono fuerte los reposabrazos de la silla. 

—Uno...dos...tres— Kita dejo caer el cable y en cuanto toco el agua, la corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte en el cuerpo de Sakusa haciendo el dolor insoportable, le quemaba cada parte de su interior y le retorcía cada órgano, cada músculo, nervios y huesos. Los ojos giraron hacia atrás dejándolos en blanco y la mordaza apenas detenía el exceso de saliva que salía de su boca. El espasmo le marcaba las venas y su piel empezaba a ponerse roja por el sobre esfuerzo. Lo que sintió fueron horas, apenas habian sido unos segundos.

Dentro de su cabeza el dolor fue remplazada por una paz inmediata, un lugar donde no dolía nada, ni se sentía nada. La bruma blanca frente a él se dicipaba dando lugar a una serie de imágenes: Un cuarto con un resplandor dorado y lleno de vitrinas donde varias cosas inteligibles se exibian, un resplandor blanco borroso se hacercaba a la vitrina de vidrio en el medio de la habitación donde una punta de lanza se encontraba, dando un manotazo rompiendo el cristal y tomando el objeto y al instante siguiente se había ido. El escenario cambiaba a un piso de valdozasas dónde un pelirrojo inconsciente se encontraba tirado luciendo pálido y demacrado, el resplandor que había visto en la vición pasada aun costado de él hincado a punto de apuñalarlo con la punta de lanza y al otro costado una sombra negra, tan tan negra que parecía un oyo negro o lo que se supondría sería uno. 

Cuando Sakusa estuvo apunto de gritar que se detuvieran, otro grito se escuchó haciendo un horrible eco, al voltear a su derecha la mano de Natsu lo tomaba del brazo clavándole los dedos. 

—¡Tienes que salvarlo!, ¡no debe de llegar al otro plano! ¡el lo usará para llegar!...¡tienes que salvar a Shoyo! ¡lo va matar!... ¡él... ¡él...~.

Cuando iba a preguntar a quien debía detener, sintió un tirón en su pecho y el dolor agudo e insoportable regreso de golpe.

Aturdido y jadeante volvió su vista al frente. Kita se encontraba viéndolo fijamente sin un solo cambio en su semblante, sin preocupación ni compasión. 

El cuerpo de Sakusa olía a carne quemada y salía humo que se disipaba sobre su cabeza, pero no tenía ni una sola quemadura y herida en su cuerpo. Había aguantado bien el poder de la silla.

—Ahora...ahora me crees Papa Midnit.

😷😷😷

—¿Sigues sin poder localizarlo? 

—No, ya e llamado a su celular unas diez veces, fui a su departamento, hablé con su jefe en el conbini en el que trabaja y dice que no lo a visto desde que salió de su turno ayer. No llego a trabajar hoy.

—Vamos Iwaizumi, debe estar por ahí ahogando sus penas, su caso es bastante triste.

—Lo se, solo necesito que firme unos papeles y tampoco se a presentado en la morgue.

Iwaizumi Hajime un oficial de investigación en la división de homicidios había sido asignando al caso de Hinata Natsu. 

Llegando al Instituto psiquiátrico de Tokio confirmo su suicidio; en la escena se encontraba el cuerpo de Natsu flotando en una pequeña fuente dentro del recibidor principal del psiquiátrico, pedazos de vidrio de todos los tamaños esparcidos pues había atravesado el techo de cristal. El agua teñida de rojo le daba un toque más tétrico a la escena. Los ojos castaños abiertos y ya sin vida, su cabello esparcido por todos lados y viéndose aún anaranjado fuerte, sus labios morados y su piel blanca. Toda esa imagen era triste y sorprendente para quien nunca haya visto algo así, pero Iwaizumi había visto cuerpos en peor estado en un homicidio, así que con una vista rápida de experto confirmo lo que todos sabían y dando la autorización para que los peritos hicieran el levantamiento del cuerpo. 

Al no tener más que investigar ahora sólo debía encargarse del papeleo reglamentario y hacerle una pequeña entrevista al familiar a cargo de la víctima que en este caso solo era para más papeleo y burocracia de ley. 

Iwaizumi era un hombre que se dejaba guiar siempre por la lógica y lo que veían sus ojos grises, todo tenía una explicación científica y coherente, todo tenía un por qué y cada que se encontraba en un caso de asesinato, las pistas, la evidencia y la escena lo eran todo, pero en especial el cuerpo, este tenía mucho que decir aún que ya no tuviera la capacidad para hacerlo. 

También tenía un instinto, corazonadas y momentos en los que pensaba que no todo era lo que parecía, haciendo caso a ese instinto es que lograba develar incluso los asesinatos más locos que pudieron llegar a su equipo y división. Con el de Hinata Natsu aún que todo indicaba que habia saltado sin más al vacío, algo dentro de él le gritaba que había algo más, que algo asquerosamente turbio se escondía bajos sus uñas, sus párpados y dentro de su cuerpo, pero incluso cuando asistió a la morgue a firmar la autopsia y donde su amigo Matsukawa Issei le dijo que efectivamente se trataba de un suicidio, pues el traumatismo cráneo encefálico por la caída fue la que la mato. Todo lo demás estaba en orden y en perfecto estado, alguna sicatrises corroborando sus anteriores intentos y nada más, eso no quitaba ese presentimiento.

Así que solo esperaba a que el familiar Hinata Shoyo que menscionaba en su archivo de ingreso al hospital apareciera para firmar los papeles correspondientes y cerrar ese caso, pero el hombre no aparecia por ningún lado y algo dentro de él también le decía que no estaba bien. 

—Hoy en la tarde volveré a darme un vuelta ¿te gustaría acompañarme Daichi?

—Claro, pero a cambio tu invitas los tragos de esta noche.

—Bien bien.

🍊🍊🍊

—Creo que deberías esperar a que Sakusa-san y komori-san regresen. 

—No Yamaguchi-san, no quiero ser una molestia y aún debo ir por mi auto al monasterio, aparte tengo que ir...a la morgue y empezar con los preparativos para el velorio de Natsu. 

—Entonces iré contigo— Tadashi tomando su abrigo colgado en el perchero en la salida del departamento que quedaba justo arriba del restaurante. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y Hinata al ver que no regresaban los dos hombre que lo había llevado decidió ponerse en marcha, notando que solo llevaba consigo las llaves de su auto y su celular se había quedado en su coche. 

—No es necesario, en verdad, estaré bien. 

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra moverte de aqui.

La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a Sakusa y detrás de él a Komori. Hitoka, Tadashi y Shoyo pegaron un pequeño brinco al escuchar la severa voz del pelinegro y tapando sus narices en cuanto el hedor a carne quemada les llegó. 

Hinata vio detenidamente a Sakusa su rostro cansado y ojeroso, su seño profundamente contraído y el cubrebocas poco hacía por ocultar su enojo, uno que sentia dirijido a él. 

—Sakusa-san, apesta—Hitoka se acercó al azabache sin inmutarse por la mirada de pocos amigos que ahora le era dirigida —Vamos pasen, ¿que pasó?

—No lo sé, Sakusa no a tenido la delicadeza de decirme, pero algo es seguro tú, ya no puedes andar solo— Komori señalo con el dedo a Hinata, para después quitárse el chandal azul claro y colgarlo en el perchero.

Hinata se quedó quieto viéndolo confundido. 

—Pero debo ir por mi auto y debo empezar con lo del velorio, ni si quiera e ido a...

—Komori nos llevará a tu auto y de ahí iremos a mi departamento y de ahí a dónde tú quieras pero no estarás solo en ningún momento... antes quiero desayunar— Sakusa empezó a quitarse el saco y la corbata, dejándolos en el respaldo de uno de los sofás de la sala café claro de la estancia. Hitoka había decidido ir a la cocina y empezar a preparar el desayuno, Tadashi al ver que hablarían de temas importantes decidió ayudar a su esposa.

Hinata ví cómo Sakusa se movía por el lugar como si fuera su casa y se ponía comodo, sorprendiendose pues una parte vergonzosa de él quería que terminara por quitarse la camisa blanca, sacudiendo la cabeza y mandando esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente, por qué en ese momento no era apropiado pensar así y menos de un extraño.

— Pero ¿por qué?...¿Descubrió algo?

—Yo diría que mucho, después de ir a la morgue ¿podrías llevarme al hospital donde estuvo internada tu hermana?, quisiera echarle un vistazo. 

—S-si pero ¿que descubrió?

—El como vaz a morir.

La dura mirada de Sakusa en él hizo que su corazón se detuviera por una milésima fracción de segundo y sintiera su cuerpo frío, pues nadie estaba preparado para escuchar sobre la muerte y menos si era la propia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el tercer capítulo!!! 
> 
> Quiero aclarar que todo esto es ficción y solo tomo un poco de esto y aquello de la película, dándole mi toque de imaginación y referencias de otras series, películas o cosas que e escuchado por ahí. Nada es real y verídico, solo es ficción, como el de la silla eléctrica, realmente no hay o hubo uno en la prisión de Sugamo o que yo sepa, está sale de la prisión sing sing 
> 
> El nombre de Papá Midnit si existe en el universo de CONSTANTINE y si es un chamán Vudú de alto poder, lean Hellblazer un cómic magistral y hermoso.
> 
> La personalidad canon de CONSTANTINE es de un hijoeputa, soberbio y egoísta a más no poder, súper autodestructivo pero que trata de salvar a la humanidad y de cierta forma trato de adaptar esa personalidad a la ya Espinoza de Sakusa y espero este funcionando jajaja claro sin dejar de lado su misofobia e intencidad. Por cierto constantine es bisexual y se garcha hasta lo que no respira, no se preocupen solo utilizaré esto en algún momento para meter salseo XD.
> 
> De verdad espero les esté gustando y gracias por leer! Los iloveo un buen ,❤️


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: descripción de un cadáver.

La primera vez que Hinata escucho "dios le da sus batallas más difíciles a sus más fuertes guerreros" fue de boca de su madre el día que se enteró del cáncer. El rostro sereno y sonriente de su madre lo había mantenido calmado cuando está le dijo sobre su mal, pues aún faltaba ver que tan avanzado estaba y su madre estaba casi segura de que había sido detectado a tiempo y podía vencerlo. 

Una semana después supieron que estaba tan avanzado que la garantía de supervivencia se reducía al 20% y no había garantía de que con la operación se retira todo, el cáncer podía volver a crecer desarrollándose rápidamente en metástasis. Su madre volvió a sonreir tranquila y serena. 

Entonces Shoyo pensó con seriedad sobre el cáncer de su madre, de que no sería tan fácil como ella pensaba y que si dios había decidido darle esa batalla era un completo idiota, por qué su mamá era un ángel, jamás se había metido con nadie y se dedicó a sacar a adelante a sus hijos ella sola y de los cuales la menor resultó con problemas mentales. Otra preocupación de la cual Hinata no quería dejar al azar, pues había aprendido a la mala que algo así se podía complicar también. 

La primera señal de alarma; el primer intento de suicidio de Natsu. Entonces sin pensarlo la llevaron a internarse, estabilizarla, medicarla y a terapias. También se preguntó que había hecho Natsu para que dios le diera esa batalla, apenas era una niña, apenas estaba empezando a vivir. 

La operación no sirvió, el medicamento fallo y su madre se fue, Natsu re cayo y todo se fue a la mierda. 

Durante varios años se preguntó que había hecho él para recibir esa batalla, se había dedicado a cuidar a las chicas de sus ojos y nada más, era amable, cedía su asiento a los adultos mayores, a las embarazadas, era honrado y honesto, no bebía ni mucho menos fumaba, era un buen cristiano, quizás no iba mucho a misa pero tenía fe y de vez en cuando oraba por su familia. Todo termino de perder el sentido cuando Sakusa Kiyoomi con su pelo rizado, su estatura ridículamente alta y su cigarrillo en sus dedos llegó a darle un giro de 180° a su vida y decirle que los angeles y los demonios eran tan reales como él, que había un demonio poderoso tras de él y que le había hecho algo a Natsu. Todo se había ido a la mierda otra vez. 

—¿Ese es tu auto Hinata-san?— Komori estacionó su taxi frente al auto negro y sencillo, un modelo ford de principios del 2005 que seguía justo frente al monasterio. Hinata se despertó exaltado por la repentina llamada de su nombre y sintiendose desubicado, pues por una fracción de segundo no recordaba dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo. 

—Baja la voz Komori— Dijo Sakusa con tono irritado. El azabache de rizos estaba sentado de lado del co-piloto recargando su cabeza en la ventana cerrada, viendo hacia afuera como lucía el monasterio. Para Sakusa se veía igual de lúgubre que en la noche. 

—Perdón se me olvidaba que tan agrio te pones cuando no has fumado nada. Sigo sorprendido que se te hayan olvidado. 

—Sigue con tu mierda y te arrojare al primer carroñero que encuentre. 

Hinata siguió en su lugar en el asiento tracero recargando su cabeza hacia atrás viendo el techo del taxi, este era afelpado en tono gris obscuro y curiosamente estaba limpio y olía a aromatizante de pino. 

—Si, ese es mi auto komori-san— Hinata dijo sin moverse ni tener las ganas de hacerlo. 

Sakusa fue el primero en moverse abriendo su puerta y bajando del auto, dando un sonoro portazo que termino de sacar a Hinata de su ensoñación. Entonces los recuerdos de las últimas 24 horas lo golpearon sin piedad haciéndolo cerrar los ojos tan fuerte que dolio, llevando ambas manos a su ojos que empezaban a picar nuevamente con lágrimas que renuente se negaba a soltar. Inhalando y exhalando de forma lenta pero rota se obligo a seguir y terminar este día, solo por ese día tenía que ser fuerte y cuando acabará podría ir a casa y llorar. 

Aún tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y sobre todo preguntarle a Sakusa todo lo que sabía, necesitaba más respuestas y certezas, estar seguro que no era un sueño por más que lo deseara, pero solo tenía que terminar ese día y después lo demás, ¿Cierto? 

En el desayuno que tuvieron con el matrimonio Yamaguchi, Sakusa no dijo más después de esas duras palabras sobre su muerte, dedicándose solo a comer y por más que le mirara fijo el azabache no se inmutó. Sakusa terminando su desayuno les dijo a él y Komori que se apresuraran pues había muchas cosas que hacer ese día. Se puso aún más nervioso cuando vio que no era broma eso de que él no podía estar solo, tampoco le había contado sobre el sueño con el demonio castaño. 

Salto asustado cuando golpearon fuertemente el cristal de la ventana de su lado, al voltear se encontró con el profundo seño marcado entre las cejas negras y los ojos fríos de Sakusa pues era todo lo que se veía por el cubrebocas. Soltando un chillando ante la mirada intensa y rabiosa pensando en que era verdad lo que Komori dijo: Sakusa era adicto a la nicotina y estaba irritado, también pensó que eso no era su culpa. 

Bajando rápidamente del auto y cerrando la puerta más tranquilo que el azabache. Saco su llave para entrar en su auto, pero enseguida Sakusa lo detuvo extendiendo su mano frente a la suya.

—Puedo manejar— dijo Hinata entendiendo a la primera que quería Sakusa. 

—Lo se, pero en estos momento no confío en que te mantengas despierto, te ves fatal— una pequeña vena se pincho en la sien de Hinata mientras un puchero infantil se forma en su boca y de paso inflando sus mejillas. Gesto que en más de una ocación su madre y Natsu señalaron diciéndole si aún era un niño pequeño en su rabieta. Gesto que Sakusa no pudo pasar por alto al encontrarlo desconcertante en un hombre,  
¿acaso era un niño pequeño con una rabieta?. 

Hinata entrego las llaves al azabache y mientras Sakusa entraba al auto, Komori detuvo del brazo a Hinata, acercándose a su cara con una sonrisa confiada y expresión suave. 

—Hinata-san se que pediré mucho en su actual situación pero, tenga paciencia con Sakusa, él es... complicado, pero es una buena persona y estoy seguro de que le va a ayudar. No pierda la fé.

Hinata se quedó viendo a komori parpadeando con amplios ojos dos veces y al no ver titubeó en el peli café asintio con un pequeño ruido de su garganta en afirmación. 

—¿Vas a venir o no?— dijo Sakusa con su tono igual de irritado y molesto dándoles a ambos su más sombría mirada desde dentro del auto. Hinata se estremecia al verlo y estaba seguro que de poder ver el aura la del azabache sería negra igual que un agujero negro. 

Komori le dió una palmada al hombro y le dió un leve empujón, algo que Hinata sintió como si estuviera yendo a la boca del lobo. Pensamiento curioso al tener a un demonio de verdad tras él.

Al primero lugar al que se dirigieron fue al departamento de Sakusa. Hinata no habría tenido problemas en ir en cualquier otra situación, incluso dudaba que de haber conocido al azabache hubiera pasado dicho lugar alguna vez, pero ya estaba ahí y estába nervioso, sus manos transpiraban y se sentía húmedas, sentía su piel pegajosa y desagradable al tacto con la ropa, pensó que era normal pues desde ayer no se había duchado y había estado sudando mucho por aquel sueño. 

Durante el camino se había imaginado que el hogar de tan peculiar hombre era una mansión al estilo Drácula, dentro encontraría pinturas antiquísimas junto a mobiliario igual de antiguo y valioso, un mayor domo y musas que hicieran los deberes, Hinata sabía que a veces su imaginación volaba demaciado y tendía a imaginar escenarios posibles para calmar su ansiedad y distraerse en algo agradable.  
Para su sorpresa el departamento estába en el barrio bajo de Kabukisho y estaba casi básio, desde la entrada podía verse parte de la cama bien ordenada, una televisión plana frente a ella y la mitad de un ropero quizás. En todo el perímetro se veían tambos de agua con algunas basuritas dentro flotando y que Sakusa le hizo saber por la cara con la duda plasmada que era agua bendita con hiervas especiales para que ningún henté entrara a merodiar. Las persianas de todas las ventanas estaban cerradas apenas dejando pasar pequeñas franjas de luz iluminando un poco el lugar. La única mesa con dos sillas en medio de lo que sería el comedor, también estaba limpia junto a la pequeña cocina, a decir verdad se sintió defraudado. 

Sakusa en cuanto entro a su departamento alcanzó la cajetilla de cigarros olvidada en su mesa, sacando un tubo blanquesino lo puso en su boca, saco el encendedor de plata que era su favorito y lo prendió. Podía sentir como sus hombros se relajaban mientras daba una honda calada y sentía el espeso humo entrar en sus pulmones con cáncer, al sacar el humo de forma practicada por la boca, la picazón en su garganta le hizo jadear y antes de que el ataque de tos lo azotara él ya estaba encerrando en el baño. Doblándose por el dolor y la tos incontrolable, termino por escupir en el lavabo coágulos de sangre con saliva, se quedó un segundo observando la escena desagradable, sin más abrió la llave del agua viendo como el coagulo se iba por el drenaje, así como lo que quedaba de su ánimo, si es que aún tenía uno después de es anoche. Tomo de la repisa de vidrio aún costado del espejo una toalla de mano y se limpio la boca, por un segundo vio su reflejo que le gritaba que durmiera un poco y que dejara de fumar y como todos los días desde que tenía dieciséis lo ignoro. 

Hinata se quedó parado aún cerca de la puerta indeciso si tomar asiento o solo quedarse ahí, el anfitrión del hogar se había ido hecho una furia hacia el baño. Decidió poner más atención al lugar, aún que parecía viejo, estába reluciente, algo que admirar de aquel hombre, era muy limpio. 

La puerta del baño se abrió y Hinata volvió su mirada al azabache quien lo miro de regreso; una mirada en blanco, su seño fruncido se había ido al igual que el cubre bocas y sus ojos eran inespresivos. Hinata pudo mirar con detenimiento ese rostro aparentemente calmado. Lo admitía Sakusa era apuesto cuando no tenía esa cara de querer matar a todos. Sus hombros eran amplios pero su cintura estrecha, tenía piernas largas y carnosas y sus manos eran aparentemente fuertes, sus dedos eran largos y se veían bien cuando sostenía el cigarrillo entre ellos. Hinata sintió calor en su cuerpo y aparto la mirada antes de que sus ojos y rostro los traicionaron, carraspeando para que también el azabache dejara de mirarlo.

—Toma asiento...dónde quiera, voy a bañarme— dicho eso Sakusa se dirigió al área de su habitación y del censillo ropero de dos puertas saco su muda de ropa interior y un traje idéntico al que tenía puesto, esté tenía aún la bolsa plástica de la tintorería. 

Sakusa volvió al baño nuevamente dejando a Hinata solo con sus pensamientos y este optó por sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa. 

Hinata no supo en que momento se quedó dormido hasta que sintió en su cabeza una mano que lo movía y su nombre ser susurrado, pero estaba tan cansado que no quería despertarse, la mano siguió agitandole y de repente escucho la voz de Natsu llamarle. 

—Niichan despierta ya es hora de desayunar.

—Cinco minutos más Natsu, ya voy.

—¡Hinata despierta!— Hinata salto de la silla y si no fuera por las manos que lo sujetaron de las suyas se hubiera ido de bruses al piso. Los ojos de Sakusa lo veían, seguían sin ser sombríos pero tenían una chispa de algo en ellos, quizás preocupación. 

—Lo siento Sakusa-san no supe...

—No dormiste bien anoche ¿verdad?

—No, de hecho quiera preguntarle algo— Hinata le dijo volviendo a sentarse bien en la silla, Sakusa retiro sus manos y se sentó en la otra silla frente al pelirrojo, si Hinata se sintió raro al perder esa calidez no dijo nada. 

—Tienes dos minutos, te escucho. 

—Si, ¿Hay alguna forma de saber si Natsu fue atacada o si ella realmente...se...usted me entiende.

Sakusa lo veía fijo y frunciendo un poco los labios antes de hablar. 

—Hay una forma, pero lo haremos en ti bañera. ¿Algo más? 

—¿Mi-mi bañera? 

—Si. 

—...ok ahm esa cosas que me persigue, yo-yo sole anoche con ella, pensé que era Natsu pero de repente apareció y me dijo que lo dejara entrar en...

—¿Que le dijiste?— Los ojos de Sakusa pasaron de sin emoción a una mirada mordaz y afilada, escurtando con dureza a Hinata. 

—Na-nada, escuché el grito de Natsu y me desperté. 

La mirada de Sakusa se mantuvo un momento que parecía largo y pesado, Hinata por más que quiso no pudo apartar la mirada. 

—Escúchame Hinata, por nada del mundo vayas a decir que si o que estás de acuerdo, si se vuelve a aparecer alejate, no dejes que te toque, ni mucho menos que engatuse con sus palabras. Te va a prometer muchas cosas pero son mentiras, si tú das el consentimiento no podré hacer mucho y terminarás muerto de verdad— Sakusa había terminado por levantarse y apoyar ambas manos en la mesa, su mirada fue haciéndose más amenazadora y fría con cada palabra y Hinata se hacía cada vez más chiquito en la silla, Sakusa realmente daba miedo — ¿Lo entendiste?.

—S-siii— Hinata quiso sentir vergüenza por el patético chillido que salió de su boca pero estaba más concentrado en no alterar al hombre frente a él. Y aún así, eso no evito que se sonrojara. Sakusa al verlo, por una fracción de segundo pensó que le quedaba lindo el sonrojo. 

—Vámonos, nos estamos retrasando. 

.  
.  
.

El departamento de Hinata era todo lo contrario al de Sakusa. El mueble para los zapatos del genkan era de un rojo intenso aún tenía los zapatos que de seguro eran de su hermana y su madre, y justo aun lado un portparaguas de un azul igual de intenso con un paraguas transparente con el mango rozado, un paraguas azul marino con estrellas doradas y uno anaranjado con soles pequeños. El perchero justo arriba de estos muebles era amarillo canario y varias chaquetas aún colgaban de ella, a simple vista era difícil saber si eran de mujer u hombre. 

—Pasa, no tardó— Hinata se adentro perdiendose de vista. 

El estrecho pasillo tenía una maceta de plástico con una planta de hojas grandes y enseguida se veía la sala con tres sofás de tamaños diferentes de color café claro y con mullidos cojines de varios colores y formas. La mesita baja era igual de madera rústica y sobre de ella había figuras de cerámica de búhos, gatos y dos comadrejas, revistas y mangas. En una porta retratos se podía ver a tres personas. Sakusa se acerco al sofá de dos piezas y se sentó, tomo el portaretratos y observó detenidamente, en la foto estaban los hermanos Hinata más jóvenes y una mujer de cabello al hombro rubio obscuro con ojos castaños vivaces y brillantes, los tres tenian amplias sonrisas y de fondo una casa tradicional japonesa, muchos árboles con frondosos arbustos con flores blancas y moradas, la luz del sol de aquel día en que se tomó la foto hacia lucirlos aún más brillantes, una foto que sin duda fue tomada en una epoca feliz y tranquila. 

Sakusa se sintió extraño, de repente recordando su propia infancia, una que contrastaba totalmente con al del pelirrojo. Se veía que los Hinata eran unidos y se amaban, en su caso a sus padres a duras penas y los veía, sus hermanos por igual, y todos hacían sus vidas dejándolo a él de lado y sólo. Cuando supo que podía ver demonios, no tuvo a quien decirle que tenía miedo y que quería dejar de verlos, no tuvo a quien pedir ayuda. Los cigarrillos ayudaron con la ansiedad y el estrés a su corta edad de quince años, ni sus padres se enteraron de eso. Su propio intento de suicidio fue un grito claro de ayuda que nadie quiso escuchar en su casa y que solo fue justificado por ser un niño mimado que se le daba todo en las manos; dinero y comodidades. Después de eso el alcohol y el sexo solo fueron más distractores, pero siempre al terminar el día se encontraba de la misma forma, solo. 

La jugosa herensia al morir sus padres solo fue un motivo más para distanciarse, sus hermanos no veían justo que se le diera la mayor parte a él que jamás trabajo por nada y que hasta la fecha no había tocado ni un centavo de aquel dinero. Siempre agradecería haber conocido a Iizuna Tsukasa su mentor y quién fuera uno de los mas reconocidos exorcistas en su momento, quien lo ayudo a canalizar su poder en algo bueno, en algo que ayudará.

El hogar de Hinata de repente se le hizo abrumador y molesto, todo ese color, toda esa calidez, era obvio que Hinata aún esperaba que volvieran las únicas dos personas que le deban sentido a su vida. Era obvio que sería un blanco fácil para el demonio que lo acechaba, pero Sakusa seguía sin entender por qué él, por qué un chico como Shoyo sería tan especial como para que un ángel se arriesgará el pellejo trayendo a un demonio de alto rango a ese plano y sobre todo, que quería ese demonio en la tierra para arriesgarse a enfrentar a lucifer. Por qué algo era seguro y era que el padre de los demonios no tenía idea. 

Nada tenía sentido.

—Esa fotografía fue tomada cuando Natsu entro a primaria, vivíamos en un pueblo cerca de Sendai en Miyagi— Hinata dijo parado detrás del sofá de dos piezas. Ahora vestía unos jeans negros con una camiseta de cuello redondo tambien en negro, su cabello rebelde era aplacado por la humedad por el baño. Sakusa percivio el olor a lavanda quizás del shampoo o el jabón corporal de Hinata y eso le hizo relajarse y dejar de pensar en todo, solo consentrandose en el chico, en como aún con las ojeras y la tristeza plasmada en a cara era lindo; sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por el baño y por su pálida piel se acentuaba, también notando las pocas pecas que se extendían incluso por su nariz, sus labios aún que delgados tenían un tono melocotón natural y sus ojos redondos y grandes de color castaños. Ahora que había visto como era la señora Hinata sabía que los ojos eran su herencia e imaginando que el cabello rebelde y naranja debían de ser de su padre, pero el brillo parecía ser exclusivo de él. 

—¿Sakusa-san pasa algo?

Sakusa cerró los ojos y se regaño por ver todo eso, por ser consiente de lo atractivo que era y que tenía que hacer su trabajo, proteger a Hinata y frustrar los planes de alguien. 

—No, vámonos. 

Hinata solo tomo del perchero una cardigan mullida en negro que era de Natsu y se la puso, dejando que el tenue aroma a rosas del perfume que solo usa su hermana llegará a su olfato, y aún que quiso buscar consuelo en eso, solo le hizo doler más su corazón recordando su perdida. 

.  
.  
.

Cuando Matsukawa entro a la facultad de medicina jamás se imagino trabajando en un anfiteatro haciendo autopsias, todos en su salón le huían esta área, pues querían dedicarse a rescatar vidas, a hacer descubrimientos trascendentales para reducir las taza de mortalidad en enfermedades como el cáncer, problemas congénitos, enfermedades extrañas, etc. 

El estar en la morgue no les representaba retos o aprendizaje más allá del saber cómo y que fue lo que mató a una persona, y él por supuesto quería que su carrera, años de preparación y todo el dinero invertido fueran bien aprovechados, para su desgracia su primer y único caso fue el de una mujer joven con un resfriado, algo simple y que para el supuso un insulto por qué él estaba preparado para algo más desafiante recetando unas pastillas para el resfriado común fue que mando a la mujer a casa. Dos días después esa misma mujer regresaba a urgencias con dificultad para respirar y en shock, el diagnóstico: pulmonía. La mujer había muerto y en el expediente salto su nombre, su valoración y tratamiento. Recibió una tremenda reprimenda, pero eso fue suficiente para que él se lamenta todos los días de aquello, de no haberse tomado en serio su trabajo y su soberbia le había costado la vida aún persona que tenía familia y un futuro.

Tratar con los muertos no era tan sencillo como pensaba, cada uno tenía algo especial, contaban historias con su cuerpo y órganos fríos. A cada uno les daba el respeto que se merecían llevando a cabo la autopsia al pie de la letra. Después de casi siete años ahí ya muy difícilmente se sorprendía, habían llegado infinidad de casos dónde incluso la persona no tenía una forma, pero había logrado hacer su trabajo. Cuando le asignaron el caso de Hinata Natsu fue como cualquier día, Iwaizumi a quien conocía de la estación de policía desde su primer día ahí, le había dicho que fue suicidio. Leyendo el informe y poniéndose en marcha para develar los secretos de esa chica. 

Jamás olvidaría su caso si le preguntarán el futuro, no tenia nada en particular; una joven chica que salto al vacío, pero la sensación de estar cerca de ella era diferente, era como estar en la noche más fría del invierno sin abrigo y completamnete a obscuras, era aterrador y le erizaba toda la piel de la pero forma posible, incluso le pido a Hanamaki su compañero de turno lo acompañará por qué le inquietaba el ambiente y siendo ya experimentado había visto y oído cosas extrañas pasar en su área de trabajo, y estaba casi seguro que si se quedaba solo algo pasaría. 

La autopsia fue sin problemas, confirmo los que ya se sabía sobre el golpe en la cabeza y no había dudas sobre el suicidio, sin más se encargó de llevar el cuerpo a su gaveta correspondiente y esperar a que el familiar la reclamará y se la llevará la funeraria, lo normal, pero justo cuando estaba llenando los formularios noto algo en la muñeca, una especie de cicatriz en forma de círculo con lo que parecía un pentagrama inverso, pero cuando volteo el brazo para verlo mejor este había desaparecido, giro el brazo para asegurarse de que lo vio pero no había nada. Suspiro resignado quizás era el cansancio y necesitaba una gran raza de café. Terminando su trabajo y junto a Hanamaki se fueron por ese día a casa, pero a Matsukawa no lo abandonó la extraña sensación que le dejo Hinata Natsu.

—Ey Matsun Hinata Shoyo está en la recepción— Hanamaki entro al área donde tres mesas de metal vacías se imponían en la habitación. Matsukawa estaba en una con su portátil encendida y una taza grande, de esas dónde les cabe hasta un litro de café aun lado, al escuchar lo que Makki le dijo se levantó y una parte en su cabeza se sintió aliviado de que Natsu por fin podría irse, también extrañado al tener ese pensamiento. Si, había estado algo inquieto desde que la pequeña habia llegado pero jamás habia pensado eso en cualquier otro caso. 

Al encontrarse con Hinata se presentó, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue que el chico era notablemente su hermano, casi pasando por su gemelo, también notando la cardigan de mujer pero no dijo nada, solo sintió ganas de consolar a ese chico de ojos tristes y semblante destrozado, pero el era un profesional así que solo se limito a llevar a Hinata al cuarto donde se hacian los reconocimientos.

Hinata sentía que todo ese lugar era frío y sombrío, el ambiente se sentía pesado como plomo atado a sus pies. 

Sakusa había decidido esperar en el auto y darle privacidad, lo agradecía en verdad, pero en esos momentos parado frente a la mesa de metal con una manta tapando por completo a su hermana le hizo pensar que quería que alguien estuviera ahí sosteniendo su mano mientras le decía que todo estaría bien y que ahora Natsu estaba descansando, que estaba en un lugar mejor, pero su realidad era que nadie estaba ahí, nada estaba bien y era probable que su hermana estuviera en el infierno sufriendo.

Matsukawa retiro la manta del rostro del cuerpo y para Hinata fue un shock, uno verdadero pues ahora él era el que estaba frío y pálido al ver su hermana sin vida; labios morados piel pálida y traslúcida, su cabello ya no brillaba, era opaco y liso, sus pestañas rojizas estaban aplastadas y las ojeras bajo estás eran ya negras. Natsu en verdad estaba muerta. 

—Si, es mi hermana...Hinata Natsu. 

Hinata salió del anfiteatro con el rostro envejecido por diez años, su ojos había perdido su chispa y lo pálido de su piel ya era casi fantasmal. Cuando entro al auto fue en completo silencio sin mirar a Sakusa, y este solo lo vio.

Las lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas no pararon ni si quiera cuando Sakusa lo atrajo a su pecho y lo rodeo con sus manos frotando círculos en sus espalda, por el contrario se intensifico. Hinata termino por sujetar con fuerza las solapas del saco con sus manos y ahogar su llanto en la unión del cuello y el hombro del azabache. El dolor era inmenso, tanto que amenazaba con consumirlo, tanto que podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo, en toda su alma. El destello de dos ojos del color de la sangre apareció en su cabeza y jamás había deseado tanto destruir a alguien, jamás había sentido tanto odio y rencor por alguien, por qué algo era seguro y es que ese demonio debía pagar por lo que le hizo a Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨
> 
> Feliz navidad atrasada y este sería mi regalo para las hermosa personas que siguen este ff y sepan que les agradezco mucho y me hacen muy feliz, espero se la hayan pasado muy bien y a salvó, aquí donde vivo estamos nuevamente en semáforo rojo y es una joda U.U pero que le vamos a hacer. 
> 
> Me llena de mucha vida que por fin Furudate sensei nos doy a una hermosa Natsu adolecente y jugando voley para Niiyama, es una Reyna y deos es bellísima...espero me sepa perdonar por lo que le estoy haciendo en este fic 🥺.
> 
> Nos vemos el próximo año con más de este AU angeles y demonios o Constantine por qué se viene una escena que a estado en mi cabeza y no paga renta y quiero compartirla. Si quieren podrían dejarme sus apreciasiones de estos caps. Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: descripción de una persona siendo ahogada.

Hinata paso de no confíar en lo absoluto en Sakusa a literalmente poner su vida en sus manos, en confiar en que lo mantendría a salvó y le ayudaría con su mal, pero justo ahora, sumergido en el agua en su bañera y con las manos de Sakusa reteniendolo con fuerza para que no se saliera, lo hizo pensar que había sido un gran error. 

Habían llegado de la morgue nuevamente a su casa, estaba doblemente cansado y sus ojos le ardían y estaban hinchados por llorar, se sentía vacío y trabajando en piloto automático. Estába listo para caer en la inconsiensia en cuanto tocara su cama, pero el pensamiento persistente de saber que había pasado con Natsu era un espina clavada en su cabeza y pecho y necesitaba respuestas. 

Sakusa le dijo que había una forma pero no sería fácil asimilar lo que vería, que mejor lo dejara ir a él y que le traería una prueba, pero Hinata necesitaba verlo el mismo, no es que no creyera a esas alturas que había un infierno, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Natsu estaba ahí y de no ser así exigir un sepelio adecuado. 

Ante la necedad del más bajo Sakusa le pregunto si había tina o algun recipiente lo suficientemente onda para sumergir su torso, Hinata extrañado le dijo que tenía una tina de baño. 

.  
.  
.

—Quítate la ropa— Sakusa dijo mientras se subía las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos, se había sentado en la orilla de la tina con su cigarrillo en la boca haciando caso omiso de la petición de Hinata de no fumar dentro. Hinata al escuchar la instrucción se puso pálido y nervioso viendo a Sakusa a los ojos buscando la broma en los ojos negros pero al ver que no era ninguna broma —tampoco era que pensara que Sakusa hiciera bromas— se puso aún más nervioso. 

—Pe-pero ¿por q-que?.

—Voy a necesitar que te metas a la tina, no es obvio. 

Hinata dirigió la mirada al agua que de repente se movía en ondas por las gotas que aún caían del grifo cerrado, escuchando el eco de estás hacer ruido en el baño. 

—¿Puedo ponerme unos shorts?—Hinata dijo regresando su mirada a la de Sakusa sintiéndose de repente tímido. 

Sakusa lo vio por un segundo con el entrecejo fruncido pero concedio con un gruñido, tomando el cigarrillo en sus dedos y sacando todo el humo de sus dañados pulmones de forma exasperada. 

Hinata sin más dió media vuelta y salió. 

Dos minutos después Hinata entro nuevamente al baño con unos shorts verdes holgados y una camiseta negra, dejando ver sus piernas y brazos, y la cara roja, no es que estuviera desnudo pero estar así de repente le hizo ser consiente que estaba a solas con el pelinegros en su baño y de alguna forma sentía que era algo ridículamente intimo. 

Sakusa la verlo volvió a exhalar el humo de lo que parecía el segundo cigarrillo que fumaba en menos de cinco minutos. El aroma del baño ahora era asfixiante con todo ese olor haciendo poner mala cara a Hinata y olvidar por un momento la situación. Se dirigió a la pequeña ventana y la abrió corriendola hacia un lado. 

—Debería dejar dejar de fu...

—Métete a la bañera ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo— Sakusa dijo ahora parándose y tirando la colilla al piso y aplastándola con la suela de su zapato, gesto que irritó un poco más a Hinata y lo hizo verlo aún más con mala cara, pero Sakusa de repente también estaba visiblemente irritado y de ambas miradas la del azabache era más aterradora, así que Hinata decidió dejarlo pasar y meterse a la bañera. 

El agua estaba fría, otra de las cosas que pidio Sakusa diciéndoles que cuando acabará el ritual entendería por qué. Se sentó sintiendo su piel erizarse por el frío, soltó un sonoro suspiro y ya estando acomodado volteo a ver a Sakusa. 

—Ahora tomarás aire, el más que puedas y te vas a sumergir, lo demás déjamelo a mí—   
Sakusa se arrodilló aún lado de la bañera recargando sus brazos cruzados en la orilla viendo como Hinata se sumergia y antes de meter la cabeza inhalar aire.

Hinata abrió la ojos viendo de forma distorcionada a Sakusa, por el agua, de fondo el techo y el foco con la luz blanca. El sonido del agua le recordo cuando solían ir a nadar al río cerca de su antigua casa en Miyagi, cuando le empezó a enseñar a nadar a Natsu y que ella le dijo que el sonido del agua cuando se sumergia le hacía tener miedo, pero Hinata trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que cuando se sintiera así recordara que ese sonido también lo producían las caracolas que tanto le gustaban y se relajara, que el agua cuando estabas tranquila era tu aliada y podías flotar. 

De repente sintió algo presionando su pecho y estómago haciendo que regresara su atención al momento en el que estaba, viendo que la imagen distorcionada de Sakusa estaba cerca y que sus manos eran lo que lo sujetaba, vio como la boca de Sakusa se movía como diciendo algo incomprensible, de repente empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de respirar, nunca se detuvo a pensar si era bueno reteniendo el aire bajo el agua pero había medido una vez su rendimiento en casi dos minutos y suponía ese era el tiempo que había pasado ya. Cuando quiso por instinto levantarse para respirar, las fuertes manos de Sakusa lo retuvieron, Hinata movió sus manos hacia las de Sakusa para quitarlas pero el azabache tenía más fuerza y solo pudo sujetarlas y empezar a patalear con sus piernas en una clara señal de que se estaba ahogando y Sakusa debería detenerse, pero no lo hacía. Con cada movimiento más brusco Sakusa impulsaba más su peso hacia Hinata para que no se saliera del agua. Hinata estába aterrado, el miedo y la adrenalina empezó a correr apartes iguales por sus venas, en algún momento soltó el aire de sus pulmones y empezó a sentir la quemadura en su pecho del agua entrando en vez del oxígeno y supo que iba a morir, de repente nada tenía sentido y pensó que quizás el haber confiado en el apuesto chico azabache de rizos fue la peor idea que tuvo. 

Todo empezó a correr en camara lenta y Hinata sintió que las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, el agarre de sus manos en las de Sakusa se debilitó y sintió mucho calor, como si estuviera recibiendo los rayos del sol directamente en todo su cuerpo y de repente todo se volvió obscuro. 

Hinata abrió los ojos y vio rojo; todo estaba en ruinas, como si Tokyo hubiera sido víctima de una bomba devastando todo, dejando también un insoportable olor a azufre que le quemaba la nariz al grado de querer vomitar y ráfagas de aire gelido que calaba hasta la médula, de repente Hinata recordó lo que dijo Natsu en aquel espantoso sueño, —Hace tanto frío que quema. 

—Shoyo~— la inconfundible voz de Natsu lo hizo voltear hacia atrás y ahí estaba parada con su camisa y pantalones blancos, y las pantuflas mullidas rozas con orejas de conejo que tanto le gustaba usar en el hospital, su largo cabello naranja y sus rizos ondeando al compás de las rafagas de viento, sus ojos castaños que aún que se vieran cansados y tristes no perdían su brillo —Lo siento tanto Shounii~.

Hinata corrió en su dirección desesperado por abrazarla, por sacarla de ahí, por qué entonces era verdad, ella se suicidó y ahora debía pagar su pecado. 

Antes de llegar a ella Natsu dió un paso atrás y se dejó caer, Hinata trato de correr aún más rápido alcansando a sujetar su mano pero está se le resbaló arrancando la pulsera médica que quedó en su mano. Al ver hacia abajo noto el acantilado, en el fondo se veían cuerpos sin forma moviéndose y gruñendo, junto a lamentos y llantos y todo era horrible y abrumador, el olor a azufre era más intenso ahí haciéndolo arquearse por el asco.

Al segundo siguiente sintió un tirón tan fuerte en el pecho que lo hizo gritar de dolor y al abrir los ojos le dolieron por la luz blanca de las luces de su baño. El cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido molido a palos y la respiración la sentía pesada como si tuviera lodo en los pulmones, volvió a cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar que había pasado, entonces lo hizo; el baño, la tina, el agua, Sakusa ahogandolo. 

Abrió de golpe nuevamente los ojos y noto que estaba siendo presionado otra vez por algo, y vio que era Sakusa claro y nítido cerca de su cara, diciendo algo que aún no alcanzaba a escuchar y por instinto se empujó de su abrazo sintiendo miedo, entonces Hinata sintió con ambas manos el frío del azulejo del piso y eso lo hizo notar que el estaba muy caliente, viendo que de sus brazos salía vapor como si recién hubiera tomado una cálida y reconfortante ducha, noto la pulsera médica en su mano y la levanto para verla bien, leyendo el nombre de Natsu, su número de expediente y el área donde estaba internada. 

Se levantó como pudo para llegar al excusado y vomitar hasta su alma.

Sakusa se mantuvo sentado en el piso, estaba empapado y cansado, asqueado de si mismo por el desastre que siempre era llevar a alguien más al infierno, pero también estaba luchando con los sentimientos que se amontonaban en su cabeza al ver a Hinata de aquella forma; su mirada de miedo al estar en la tina y darse cuenta que no podía dejarlo salir, de furia al ver que no cedía en su agarre y de resignación al estarse ahogando. Para Sakusa fueron apenas unos segundos los que transcurrieron antes de sacar a Hinata del agua que empezaba a calentarse y amenazaba con hervir, entonces sabía que era el momento de regresarlo o moriría de verdad quedando atrapado en el infierno, pero el golpe definitivo fue al ver cómo Hinata salía de sus brazo lleno de miedo, miedo hacia él. 

Se levantó y tomo el bazo que usaba Hinata para lavar sus dientes y lo lleno de agua, fue hacia donde Hinata que aún estaba hincado en el excusado y lo puso en su brazo para llamar su atención, Hinata se sobresalto levantando la cabeza y viendo a Sakusa aún con miedo y lágrimas, pero recivio el bazo, tomo un sorbo para lavar el regusto de vómito y escupió, bajo la manija para desechar lo que quizás aún era el desayuno. 

Todo lo que se escuchaba en el baño era la respiración pesada de Hinata y las gotas que seguían callendo del grifo cerrado de la bañera, Hinata se había quedado sentado recargado en la pared de cemento, sintiendo ya su cuerpo regresar a temperatura ambiente pues ya no era molesto el frío de pared y piso, sus piernas las había estirado y los brazos los mantenía pegados a su pecho abrazando con sus manos la pulsera médica cerca de su corazón, su mirada perdida y sombría. Sakusa seguía viendolo, esperando que dijera algo, pensando que incluso si lo golpeaba estaría bien pero que hiciera algo y dejara esa lamentable expresión, la odiaba y más al ver que Hinata tenía una bella sonrisa en las fotos, pero tras cinco minutos sin movimiento llegó a su límite y hablo. 

—Entonces ahora estás convencido, Tu hermana se suicidó. 

Hinata volteo a verlo con ojos encendidos y la boca apretada en una fina linea, Sakusa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no dar un paso atrás por la intensidad.

—¡Deben pagar!, ¡quien sea que haya sido quien la orillo a hacerlo, debe pagar!.

Hinata se puso de pie y antes de salir del baño dejo la pulsera médica en el pecho de Sakusa en un manotazo que hizo a Sakusa temblar, no por la fuerza en el golpe, si no por la determinación del chico.

.  
.  
.

Hinata yacía acostado en su sofá de tres piezas, hacia una hora que se había quedado dormido abrazando la foto de sus chicas y él. Cuando salió de su cuarto tras secarse y ponerse un chandal y una camiseta para no resfriarse, le dió a Sakusa también un cambio de su ropa, aún que el chandal le quedaba de brinca charcos se amoldaban bien en su cintura al igual que la camisa que era la más grande que tenía. 

Sakusa le pido descansará mientras él hacia algo para comer, debía recuperar fuerzas pues después irian a visitar a un conocido. Hinata planeaba irse a su cuarto, pero termino sentado en la sala contemplando la foto de un día lleno de calma y felicidad.

Sakusa estaba en la cocina preparando curry instantáneo con arroz, sumido en sus pensamientos y en el porque le afectó tanto la reacción del más bajo, sabía que iba a ser un shock para Hinata todo lo que vio, pero por qué a él le estaba incomodando que Hinata estuviera esquivo con él. Le dió la ropa pero en ningún momento lo vio a los ojos y no le dijo nada más, al verlo quedarse dormido de repente sintió que una brecha era abierta entre ellos, era estúpido pensar eso, no se conocían en lo absoluto y sentirse así era absurdo. Si, estaba preocupado por qué Hinata no reaccionara al sacarlo del agua y que fuera demasiado para él, pero parecía que ahora Hinata no quería verlo, ni estar cerca de él, la forma en cómo se aparto de sus brazos era un claro rechazo, pero ¿a qué?

El golpe en la puerta de la casa lo saco de sus atribulamientos, apagando todo en la estufa se dirigió a la puerta, viendo de reojo que Hinata seguía profundamente dormido. 

Otro toque más fuerte se escuchó y al abrir vio que era un hombre un poco más bajo que él de ojos grises y cabello castaño obscuro y en puntas le saludo. 

—Mi nombre es Iwaizumi Hajime soy investigador del departamento de policía de Tokyo ¿Se encontrará Hinata Shoyo?.

—Lo siento él no se...

—Yo soy Hinata Shoyo— Hinata de repente apareció aún lado del azabache haciendolo respingar. 

—Un gusto Hinata-san, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, es sobre su hermana.

—Claro, adelante. 

Sakusa y Hinata se hicieron a un lado para recibir al oficial. Sakusa vio a Hinata y Hinata por fin lo veía a los ojos pero estos se veían aún más apagados, casi habían perdido su brillo, esto lo hizo sentir peor y definitivamente odiaba sentirse así, necesitaba apartarse. 

Hinata dirigió al oficial a la sala. 

—¿Gusta un té, café o agua?

—Un vaso de agua está bien— Iwaizumi se acomodo en el sofá de dos piezas. 

Hinata iba a ir por el vaso de agua, cuando Sakusa se le adelantó —Yo se lo traeré— pasando aun lado de Hinata y poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza sin pensarlo. Hinata sorprendido lo vio ir hacia la cocina y de no ser por el carraspeo del oficial se abría quedado parado ahí. Se volteo para sentarse también. 

—Me vuelvo a presentar, soy Iwaizumi Hajime y soy investigador en el departamento de policía de Tokyo, fui asignado al caso de su hermana, lamento su perdida. 

—Gracias. 

—Necesito hacerle unas preguntas Hinata-san.

—Claro no hay ningún problema. 

—¿Esta usted seguro que Hinata Natsu se suicidó? 

Una lágrima traicionera bajo por una de las mejillas de Hinata perdiendose en su cuello, como si su cuerpo reaccionara como quisiera sin preguntarle. No supo si se quedó callado por largo tiempo pues sintió algo precionar su hombro y al voltear vio la mano pálida de Sakusa.

—Hinata ¿estás bien?—Sakusa dijo dándole el vaso al oficial pero sin quitar su mirada del pelirrojo y como se tenso con su toque y volvió esa mirada con miedo. Si, tenía que alejarse. 

—Si Sakusa-san, los siento podría repetirme la pregunta oficial. 

—Entonces iré a mi casa por un cambio de ropa, mandaré a Komori— Sakusa retiro su mano y se dirigió a la entrada. Hinata solo vio como el azabache se iba, de repente sintiéndose ansioso pero sin poder deciro hacer algo. 

Iwaizumi observó todo frente a él y ese instinto le dijo que aquí había algo más, algo frente a sus ojos pero tan oculto que tendría que escarbar con maquinaria pesada para sacarlo. 

—Dije que si usted está seguro que su hermano cometió suicidio. 

Hinata regreso su mirada al oficial —Si oficial...ella se suicidó. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba.   
.  
.  
.

—Necesito que vengas por él y lo lleves a la recidencial de Kozume yo los alcanzo allá. 

—Pero no puedo, tengo que hacer un viaje en media hora.

—No me interesa, los veo en hora y media— Sakusa colgó su celular de forma brusca, era una suerte que tuviera aún uno de tapa y teclas y no uno digital o ya hubiera pasado a mejor vida por lo brusco que solia ser con estos, aún más al no tener un cigarrillo en su boca, pues su cajetilla había quedado mojada arruinando su contenido. 

Sentir el sol de lleno le hizo arrepentirse de salir tan abruptamente y no pedír prestadas las llaves del coche de Hinata, pero necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes y calmarse. 

Sacar el celular otra vez del chandal le hizo recordar que estaba usando su ropa y eso lo irritó al triple. Marco el número de alguien que podía tranquilizarlo y de paso pedirle que pasará por una cajetilla de cigarros. 

—Amanai te veo en mi casa en quince minutos...si, pasa por unos cigarrillos por favor— Volvió a colgar y camino más rápido por las calles calurosas y ruidosas de la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el cap. Por favor no odies a Kanoka por qué si es ella aquíen le marca Sakusa y pasarán una cosas con ella pero es un sol de niña y será importante para que Hinata conosca más a Sakusa. 
> 
> Perdón si traigo recuerdos a quien haya tenido alguna experiencia con ahogarse trate de ser lo más vaga posible porque también tuve una experiencia así y sepan que al escribirla me sudaban las manos y recordar fue raro y difícil. 
> 
> Nuevamente gracias por apoyar este fic, los iloveo un buen.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez desde que inicie este fic no hay advertencias.

Komori Motoya siempre se concidero alguien que fácilmente veía lo positivo a todo, le gustaba hacer amigos, y había sido dotado con carisma y trato fácil, aún que él decía que a veces tenía un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido. Komori viene de una familia humilde que víve en la provincia de las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, cuando tuvo la edad suficiente y tras haber terminado la preparatoria y sacar su licencia de conducir, decidió ser taxista, no muy ambicioso pero algo que podía hacerle ganar dinero rápidamente y -de forma honrada- para ayudar a sus padres y sus otras tres hermanas menores. 

Hasta el día en que su camino lo llevo a conocer a Sakusa Kiyoomi, su vida como taxista habia sido normal, aburrida algunos días pues no todos los pasajeros eran conversadores o relajados y había unos bastante extraños, pero eso no mermaba su buen ánimo. No era raro que le llamarán para hacer viajes a altas horas de la noche y a fueras de la ciudad pues eran los viajes que más le remuneraban y al ser un excelente conductor lo iban recomendando. 

Hasta que un día el azabache de rizos subió a su taxi en su hora de su almuerzo y le pidio ir hacia Nagano, tirándole un fajo de Yenes que incluso cubrían la ida y vuelta y una generosa propina. Algo en la mirada de Sakusa le dijo que debía decir que no y alejarse. A veces la necesidad te hace ignorar el sentido de supervivencia y sin más Komori se puso en marcha. 

Llegando a Nagano, Sakusa le dió una dirección más específica y tras preguntar a varios lugareños, pudo dar con la dirección. Era una casa de fachada occidental pintada de azul cielo con tejas blancas, un arbusto frondoso y bien recortado que servía como cerca y en la pequeña puerta de barrotes de metal ya los esperaba una mujer de cabellos blancos rebeldes atados en una coleta y grandes ojos verdes visiblemente cansados y angustiados. 

Al estacionarse frente a la casa, Sakusa salió rápidamente azotando la puerta -una de las primeras cosas que empezó a detestar de Sakusa-. Sakusa saludo a la mujer con una corta reverencia y rápidamente se agachó de lado de su ventana para decirle que lo esperara, que no tardaría. 

Cuatro horas después y Komori estaba molesto y cansado de esperar. La paga había sido buena -más que buena- por el viaje, pero incluso le estaba tomando demasiado de su tiempo, sin contar que el sol se estaba poniendo y regresar les tomaría otras cinco horas y la carretera por las noches no dejaba de ser peligrosa. 

Suspiro resignado y decidió salir del vehículo para estirar las piernas, el aire se sentía cálido, un poco incómodo por la humedad pero en comparación a la ciudad era agradable, justo en ese momento su estómago rugió con hambre, a penas había podido almorzar y comer uno que otro dulce en el camino. Volteo al rededor para ver si no había un combini cerca sobre la misma calle, pero no vio más que casas y algunas personas por ahí, el vecindario parecía tranquilo, de eso en los que no pasaba nada interesante, un bonito lugar para vivir y criarse. Komori recordó que vieron un minisuper dos cuadras antes de llegar a esa casa, se hizo una nota mental de pasar y abastecerse de snacks y café para aguanta el viaje de regreso. 

De repente un grito desgarrador interrumpió la calma del lugar, sonando tan doloroso que lo hizo ponerse alerta, girando su cabeza frenéticamente para buscar quien habia sido y auxiliarlo pero no encontró a nadie y la calle estaba de repente completamente sola. Las lámparas del alumbrado público empezaron a parpadear como si en cualquier momento se fueran a fundir. 

La sensación de que algo andaba mal no se iba, Komori seguía parado aún lado de su coche en la acera y de un momento a otro sintió un escalofrío en su columna vertebral que lo hizo erizarse, sintió como los bellos de sus brazos se levantaban y empezó a temblar por que el ambienta había bajado abruptamente al grado de salir vapor de su boca al exhalar. Otro grito desgarrador se oyó haciendo eco por la calle y cuando volteo hacia la casa frente a él noto que las luces de dentro se prendían y apagaban insistentemente. Llevo su mirada a una de las ventana de las habitaciones de arriba, la única en dónde la luz no se prendía y apagaba, vio como algo levantaba la cortina pero solo podía ver obscuridad. De repente la cortina volvió a caer y la luz de la casa se fue por completo, todo se había quedado en silencio, ni siquiera se oía las cigarras o el sonido sordo del ambiente. Komori se sentía paralizado, como si el simple hecho de respirar fuera a perturbar algo a su alrededor, el miedo palpable a algo o alguien. 

—¿Podrías llevarme?~— Komori escucho a alguien decirle ésto desde la espalda, su cabeza registro el sonido distorsionado y gutural de la voz haciendo que se le erizara aún más la piel pues jamás había oído a alguien con esa voz. Todas sus alarmas de peligro se encendieron de golpe dentro de su cabeza y sintio que si volteaba iba a morir.

Komori no supo como o cuando fue que Sakusa salió de la casa, solo lo vio ir directo hacia él empujándolo hacia un lado con mucha fuerza. Komori cayó de su lado izquierdo y cuado levanto la mirada para quejarse por la brusquedad, vio una especie de silueta sin forma clara pero compuesto por cienpiés, arañas de todos los tipos, gusanos y serpientes, eso había estado a su espalda y era aterrador. 

Sakusa estaba frente a ese ser repugnante enfrentándolo con la mirada mientras subía las mangas de su camisa blanca a los codos y unía sus antebrazos, Komori pudo ver claramente el símbolo de Salomón tatuados ahí. Sakusa grito firme e inquebrantable a ese mounstro que se fuera de ahí, que lo desterraba mandandolo de regreso a dónde pertenecía y tras decir algunas palabras en otro idioma, ese ser estalló y desapareció como si todo hubiera sido obra de su imaginación. La luz de la casa regreso y el ambiente regreso a la calma.

En el camino de regreso Komori no puedo evitar el bombardeo de preguntas hacia su pasajero, que había decidido hacer caso omiso de no fumar en el auto y ya llevaba quizás cinco o seis desde que partieron hace dos horas. Sakusa aún principio se mantuvo callado, pero cansado de la insistencia del chico entusiasta de ojos azules le contó que era exorcista y que aquello había sido un demonio carroñero que había poseído al hijo más joven de aquella casa que visitaron en Nagano y que la señora Hoshiumi había pedo sus servicios, fue todo lo que le dijo y cuando pensó que el chico se espantaría y lo dejaría en paz, vio por el espejo retrovisor como su rostro estaba imperturbable y un poco maniático. 

Desde entonces Komori se dedicó a conocer sobre ese mundo oculto al que pertenecía Sakusa, le dió su número personal para que lo contactara sin dudarlo para ser su chófer cuando quisiera, y Sakusa le tomo la palabra. 

La primera vez que Sakusa lo dejo ver un exorcismo había sido lo más loco y surrealista que había visto en toda su corta vida. Sakusa tenía que exorcizar la casa de un tipo de cabellos teñidos echados hacia atrás por una liga, se veía malhumorado pero el tipo era amable. Ukai Keishin les explico que su casa era acechada por su abuelo fallecido y que en un principio solo se movían cosas de un lado a otro o desaparecían para reaparecer en los lugares más extraños, pero que el último mes habían escalado a cosas escalofriantes, pues su pareja había sido atacada. Komori y Sakusa fueron llevados al dormitorio del dueño de la casa para ver a otro hombre más bajo y de aspecto sereno y amable, pero que estaba en cama pues tras el ataque su pierna se había roto y debía estar en reposo, Takeda Ittetsu los recibió con una sonrisa mesurada y les contó que había sido aventado por algo a una de las paredes de la sala y posteriormente empezó a sentir mucho dolor en la pierna como si algo la estuviera doblando hacia el frente, se desmayo tras oír un chasquido fuerte y sentir mucho dolor, al despertar estaba en el hospital ya con la pierna arreglada con varillas y clavos. 

Sakusa en el momento que entró a la casa supo que había algo más, algo obscuro que no dejaba que el abuela de Ukai descansará en paz. 

Sakusa logro desterrarlo tras una intensa persecusión por la casa y terminar en el ático frente a un gran espejo de pared que habían puesto ahí, Ukai les contó que aquel espejo antiguo fue un regalo a su abuela fallecida y que estuvo muchos años colgado en la entrada y que siempre le había dado mala espina, así que habían decidido ponerlo ahí cuando la casa paso a ser suya. Ese espejo era el origen de aquel carroñero pues al voltearlo encontraron sangre seca formando un pentagrama y que esto era obra de algún chamán o bruja y que desafortunadamente termino en manos de inocentes, tras exorcisar el espejo, esté se rompió. Sakusa también les contó que las almas muchas veces se quedaban en el plano terrenal por asuntos sin terminar con sus seres queridos vivos y los demonios carroñeros aprovechaban para pegarse como sanguijuelas y absorber el poder de sus espíritus hasta corromperlos y volverlos en energía negativa, el abuelo de Ukai a penas empezaba a debilitarse, pero ahora podía descansar. 

Después de eso Komori supo que quería también ayudar a las personas como Sakusa lo hacía, si ra gruñón, perfecionista, exagerado y un poco maniático con la limpieza, pero se preocupaba lo suficiente para no dejar a su suerte a quien lo necesitará. 

Tras los años también aprendió que algunos casos no terminaban bien y había perdidas de vidas inocentes y otros donde los humanos eran tan estúpidos que vendían sus almas o se ofrecían para dejar que los demonios los poseyeran a cambio de fortuna y fama, pero eso no menguo su determinación. Pues otros como el matrimonio Yamaguchi que sin deberla eran dañados solo por el placer de esos seres nefastos y alguien debía protegerlos. 

A veces quien lo hacía querer renunciar a la causa era el mismo Sakusa y su imprudencia pues también se ganó muchos enemigos por sus métodos rudimentarios cuando se trataba de asuntos entre ángeles y demonios y otros seres sobrenaturales, la mayoría si no es que todos en ese bajo mundo lo querían muerto. 

Sakusa tenía una tendencia a la autodestruccion, pedía favores prometiendo salvaguardar la integridad de los que le daban esos favores; desde información, objetos malditos o celestiales, adquirí poder y aprender nuevos rituales, pero si las cosas se complicaban -y que siempre pasaba- Sakusa sacrificaba a ambos lados, tanto los que le ayudaban como los que le estorbaban y siempre quedando él bien parado, pero nunca humanos, ellos eran la ecepción a todo, si un humano estaba en riesgo Sakusa no dudaba en sacrificar a los seres sobrenaturales que estuvieran alrededor. 

El insidetente dónde la abuela de Kita había muerto tras ayudar a Sakusa aún estaba muy fresco y no dudaba que en algún momento kita se vengaria por muy neutral que fuera, aparte de que su amante Suna Rintaro un Kitsuné de linaje había sido gravemente herido. Komori no sabía cómo es que él aún estaba vivo después de que todo el mundo sobrenatural supiera de su amistad con Sakusa, supuso que el collar que le dió el azabache con el símbolo de Salomón tenían mucho que ver en realidad.  
.  
.  
.

Tras terminara de contarle a Hinata como se conocieron él y Sakusa y estar esperando por más de tres horas afuera de la recidencial Kozume fue que una vez más la paciencia de Komori fue llevada al límite y está era otra de las cosas que odiaba de Sakusa. 

Había cancelado a uno de sus pasajeros frecuentes para llevarlo fueras por órdenes del azabache y había perdido una buena paga y todo para que Sakusa desapareciera y no contestará su maldito teléfono. 

Cuando recogió a Hinata en su casa, noto al pelirrojo cabizbajo y espaciado. Hinata le contó sobre lo que pasó al ir al infierno y que ahora no sabía claramente que hacer, había más dudas en su cabeza que respuestas tras ver a Natsu y estaba desesperado por sacarla de ahí. Komori se sintió mal pues sabía que no había forma alguna de que eso pasara, Natsu debía cumplir su condena por una eternidad. 

Komori cansado de esperar decidió mejor ir a buscar al azabache, lo había conocido lo suficiente para saber que era lo que lo estaba demorando y no era el mejor momento para sus estupideces. 

.  
.  
.

—Deberías aceptar el tratamiento, aún que sea para ganar un poco más tiempo Kiyoomi— suaves dedos dibujaban círculos en el pecho terso y lechoso de Sakusa, las uñas largas y bien cuidadas pintadas de rosa pálido le dejaban tenues rastros rojizos al pasar, sin dolor, solo una sensación suave y que lo estaba llevando a dormirse, estaba cansado y sudado y quería bañarse, pero la sensación de esos dedos siempre habían sido relajantes junto al peso de la cabeza recargada en su pecho, el olor de fresas del suave cabello castaño obscuro y que le cosquilleaba la barbilla era tan familiar y reconfortante. 

El tirón de la pierna enredada en la suya lo hizo salir de su letargo.

—Están tocando la puerta Kiyoomi.

—No hagas caso y vamos a dormir. 

La cantarían y suave risa de la chica a su lado la siento vibrar en su pecho. Entonces escucho el fuerte golpeteo de la puerta de su departamento, planto un beso en la coronilla de la chica y Sakusa de mala gana se paró de la cama, quedándose un segundo sentado en la orilla restregando con sus palmas sus ojos para terminar de quitar el sueño, al ver el reloj en su mesita de noche vio que era muchos más tarde de lo que pensó. 

—Mierda lo olvidé por completo— Sakusa tomó sus boxers de la silla frente a él y se los puso rápidamente. Los golpes en la puerta empezaban a aumentar en insistencia y fuerza, para la cuarta vez Sakusa abrió la puerta dirigiendo la mirada más agria y pesada que pudo sacar en ese momento, para enseguida suavizarla un poco cuando vio a Komori frente a él y detras de él a Hinata. 

—Como lo supuse— Komori le dijo al azabache en claro tono de resignación y molestia. 

Hinata quedó envelezado por el cuerpo semi desnudo de Sakusa ante él, viendo desde sus largas y fuertes piernas a sus boxers que no hacían mucho por ocultar el bulto de su entrepierna y un pensamiento salvaje apareció en su mente de que erecto estaría bien dotado. Su estrecha cintura y pecho que ya había visto y muy agradable a la vista con sus clavículas marcadas y...noto las marcas rojizas, chupetones esparcidos que llegaban hasta el cuello y lo que parecían arañazos en sus hombros. Lo que Hinata pensó había sido mucho tiempo contemplando fueron apenas unos instantes y al ver lo obvio de la situación se sintió tonto e impertinente, sus mejillas las sentía calientes y no sabía si de vergüenza o algo más. Muchos pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza pero el más imperioso fue el alejarse de ahí. 

—Y-yo los espero en-en el auto— hinata furfullo, girando sobre sus talones y yéndose. 

Komori Y Sakusa lo vieron sin decir nada, Komori volvió su atención a Sakusa y sin más entro al departamento. 

Dentro Kanoka Amanai ya se había vestido con la camisa de Sakusa dejando a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas, se había puesto su ropa interior y luchaba por arreglar su cabello corto para dar una imagen más presentable. 

Komori no se inmutó al verla, ya la conocía y verla así tampoco era novedad. 

—Buenas tardes Amani-san, disculpa que llegue así, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer— Komori sonaba como siempre a oídos de Kanoka, amable, pero al ver la ausencia de su característica sonrisa, supo que algo había pasado y era realmente serio. 

—Hola Motoya-kun, no hay problema, pero ¿está todo bien?, ¿Paso algo malo? 

—Oh no, solo un trabajo especial y tenemos prisa— Komori dijo viendo intensamente a Sakusa que seguía parado frente a la puerta cerrada dándoles la espalda. 

Sakusa volvía a sentirse extraño, algo en su pecho dolía y no eran sus pulmones dañados con cáncer, era algo más y había enpezado en cuando sintió la mirada de Hinata sobre de él, el como vio su cuerpo y justo al llegar a su pecho y cuello su mirada cambio, pero ¿Por qué eso le estaba importando e incomodando? 

—¿No te dije que esperarán en lo de Kozume?—Sakusa le dijo a komori restregando su cara para salir de su aturdimiento y queriendo quitarse ese malestar. Se giró para ver qué Kanoka no estaba y Komori se había sentado en una de la sillas y recargaba sus codos en la mesa para sostener su cara con sus manos. Komori lo veía aburrido y molesto, haciendo ese mohin que siempre le ponía cuando estaba siendo un imbécil y si, quizás lo estaba siendo. 

—No nos dejaron entrar, no teníamos cita previa, aún que mencioné tu nombre unas cien veces. 

Sakusa se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a Kanoka ya vistiendose con su ropa, unos jeans que siempre resaltaban sus caderas y piernas junto a una camiseta de tirantes azul celeste y su chaqueta de cuero negra, Sakusa la abrazo y le hablo al oído. 

—¿No te vas a bañar conmigo?.

—Y que Komori-kun nos mate, no gracias, debo irme y tú tienes trabajo que hacer.

—No quiero.— Sakusa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kanoka. Kanoka siempre habia sido alta; 1.87 cm y era algo que siempre le había gustado de ella. Aparte de ser la única que aún seguía siendo amable con él, apesar de todo lo que había hecho.

—Vamos, tienes que ayudar a ese chico del que me contaste y por favor piensa en lo del tratamiento, no tengo problema con acompañarte a las terapias y lo sabes. 

Sakusa se aparto viendo los ojos castaños que siempre habían visto dentro de él, de los que no había podido ni querido escapar, pero que tampoco soportaba por qué Kanoka debería odiarlo, despreciarlo y dejar que muriera en completa soledad. 

Solo le dió un beso en la frente. 

—Nos vemos después— Sakusa se aparto para ir a su armario tomar otro traje nuevo, ropa interior limpia y se dirigió al baño. 

Kanoka lo vio irse, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho, a diferencia del pasado y el ahora, es que ya no dolía tanto, había aprendido que solo se puede ayudar a quien lo pide. 

Kanoka tomo su bolso olvidado en el piso justo a un lado de la mesa donde Komori seguía sentado. 

—Komori-kun, cuídalo por favor. 

—Tratare— Komori compuso un poco de su semblante molesto para darle una gran sonrisa a esa chica que debía ser como un ángel. 

—Entonces nos vemos después—kanoka devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó. 

.  
.  
.

Afuera el cielo ya estaba obscuro, Hinata seguía parado sobre la acera recargado en el taxi de Komori esperando a que no tardarán mucho en bajar. Su corazón ya latía normal y había decidido ignorar lo que había visto hace un rato, no tenía ningún sentido sentirse mal o decepcionado, Sakusa hasta hace veinticuatro horas habia sido un completo desconocido, no sabía nada del hombre y nada en su vida le incumbia de ningún modo, era normal que tuviera novia, el tipo era guapo, algo gruñón pero agradable a la vista. Hinata muy en sus adentros deseo que no hubiera alguien más, pero ese pensamiento murió tan rápido como llego. 

Viendo la hora en su celular, vio que ya habían demorado diez minutos. Las notificaciones de mensajes y llamadas que había decidido ignorar a conciencia tanto del señor Tsukishima y el señor kageyama se habían amontonado y empezaban a subir en número, pero aún no sabía exactamente qué les iba a decir. Aún tenía que cordinar el funeral de Natsu, no le había avisado a sus pocos familiares sobre el deceso, pero justo ahora no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no tenía la fuerza para hacer mucho en realidad. 

El parpadeo de la luz del alumbrado público sobre de él lo saco de su ensimismamiento y al ver hacia el frente vio a un chica muy alta que lo veía con insistencia, pero con la cara dudosa en si hablarle o no. 

Kanoka se hacerca cautelosa al pelirrojo en cuanto lo vio, Sakusa se lo había descrito tan bien y su situación, que en cuanto lo vio supo que ese era Hinata Shoyo, quien había llegado a mover un poco el mundo de ese testarudo narcisista.

—¿Eres Hinata Shoyo verdad?— Kanoka se hacerco hasta quedar parada a unos tres pasos del más bajo. Si, definitivamente Sakusa lo describió bien; bajito, cabello pelirrojo alborotado y suave, de ojos caramelo, pequeñas pecas espolvoreadas en cachetes y nariz, complexión media, pero hombros y brazos marcados, su mirada aún que triste no perdía el brillo travieso de sus ojos. Kanoka pensó que Sakusa se guardo el guapo y adorable para si mismo, pero para ella era un libro abierto y Sakusa solo había hablado de sus trabajos cuando la persona involucrada era de su interés. Lo cual había sido quizás dos veces contando la de Hinata. Todo lo demás habían sido aventuras sin importancia y que si llego a saber fue por qué conocía a Sakusa para adivinarlo.

—Si-si soy Hinata Shoyo, ¿Nos conocemos?.

—No, pero me han hablado mucho de ti Hinata-san, me llamo Amanai Kanoka, soy amiga de Kiyoomi y, quiero pensar que también de Komori-san— Kanoka le dijo Rascando su mejilla apenada. Las viejas costumbres de la timidez queriendo asomarse. 

Hinata se quedó viéndola sin decir nada, inmutable y Kanoka empezó a ponerse más nerviosa. 

Kanoka volteo a ver hacia la esquina y vio el puesto ambulante de takoyaki que amaba comer cuando estaba de visita por el vecindario, sin decirle más a Hinata lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el puesto. 

—Aun van a tardar un poco en bajar y tengo hambre, ven vamos Hinata-san. 

Hinata se dejó jalar aún aturdido. No era muy difícil adivinar que ella era la chica con la que estuvo Sakusa en su departamento y quién le había dejado las marcas. La contempló de perfil y vio que era hermosa; de buena figura, alta, ojos castaños bonitos y su cabello corto resaltaba sus facciones finas, acorde con los gustos de Sakusa, o eso era lo lógico pensar.

Llegaron al puesto de comida que tenía a dos personas en trajes ya comiendo sus pedidos y charlando quizás del trabajo. Kanoka pidio para ambos una orden de takoyakis de camarón. 

Hinata seguía en silencio contemplando a la chica a su lado y Kanoka al percatarse volteo a verlo ofreciéndole la sonrisa más grande y sincera que poseía, Hinata se ruborizo pero le regreso el gesto tímidamente. 

Ambos con sus takoyakis en las manos empezaron a comer, recargados en la pared de un edificio frente al puesto y dónde fácilmente se podía ver el taxi de Komori. Kanoka fue la primera en romper el silencio que no se sentía pesado pero tampoco cómodo. 

—Conozco a Kiyoomi desde que éramos niños, éramos vecinos. Nunca a sido el tipo de chico amable o considerado, es egoísta, narcisista y torpe, pero dentro de él es buena persona. Su don, el de ver demonios lo tiene desde que nació, te imaginarás que no debió ser bonito, poder ver esas cosas desde bebé y no poder decirlo y cuando pudo nadie le creyó, ni sus padres, terminaron llevándolo al psiquiátrico y estuvo tomando medicamentos por qué terminó creyendo que si estaba loco, pero yo también podía ver a esas cosas, no siempre, pero supe que Kiyoomi no estaba loco. El lídio con muchas cosas a tan temprana edad que terminó por retorcerlo, así que busco salidas, unas muy malas y cuando tenía quince años se suicidó colgándose del techo de su garage— kanoska picaba sus takoyaki con los palillos mientras su mirada se perdía en sus dolorosos recuerdos, ella había sido quien lo encontró colgado y como pudo lo bajo de ahí y llamo a la ambulancia. —Estuvo muerto por tres minutos y él dijo que lo sintió como una eternidad, pero al regresar las visiones se intensificaron y los demonios empezaron a atacarlo cuando podían. Un año después de eso conocía a Iizuna Tsukasa un padre exorcista y le ofreció entrenarlo para que su don fuera usado para el bien y ayudar a otros. No ha sido facil por qué también se encargó de hacerse de muchos enemigos y yo solo pude estar a su lado observando— Kanoka volteo a ver a Hinata quien estaba muy atento a lo que le decía. —Lo que quiero decir es que Kiyoomi a pesar de todo es una buena persona Hinata-san, confía en él, por qué te va a ayudar, no te va a dejar solo. Lamento mucho lo de tu hermana, en verdad. 

Hinata aparto la mirada de la dulce y compasiba de Kanoka, no sabía que hacer con toda esa información —¿Por qué me dice todo esto Manai-san?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero Sakusa está inquieto por algo sobre ti, aparte de...

—¿Se puede saber que hacen?.

Kanoka y Hinata pegaron un brinco del susto por la voz de Sakusa preguntando con molestia, al verlo su seño característico adornaba su entrecejo, el cubrebocas puesto tapando su mohin, estaba encorvado pero el traje seguía haciéndolo ver imponente. 

—Tenia hambre me encontré con Hinata-san y lo invite a comer. 

—No deberían estar tan tranquilos aquí parados, en especial tu Hinata.

Sakusa miro a Hinata con reproche y Hinata lo miro nervioso.

—¿Lo-lo siento? 

— Cálmate Kiyoomi, está conmigo puedo cuidarlo— Kanoka paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del pelirrojo y lo atrajo a su costado, Hinata se puso aún más nervioso al quedar sus ojos aún lado del voluptuoso pecho de Kanoka, empezó a sudar y removerse incómodo por la cercania y por la mirada penetrante de Sakusa que seguía sobre de él. —Por cierto, por qué no me dijiste que era tan lindo y adorable, me lo voy a quedar. 

Kanoka sonrió inocentemente al azabache, lo que hizo que Sakusa la mirara mal. Kanoka también era un libro abierto ante Sakusa y sabía que lo estaba molestando para sacar una reacción favorable y delatara algo que ni él estaba seguro de saber, pero el lado codicioso de Sakusa siempre ganaría y que más daba que todo se mal interpretará. 

—No— Sakusa Tomó el brazo que sostenía el takoyaki de Hinata y lo jalo hacia su persona. Kanoka lo soltó sin oponer resistencia junto a una mirada brillante al ver esa posesividad en Sakusa, esa que no había tenido más que con ella y que confirmaba que había algo más que Sakusa no quería decir ni saber. Algo dentro de Kanoka la hizo sentir tranquila y a la vez triste. 

—Ok ok, primero resuelvan lo de su problema y ya después vendré por él— Kanoka siguió con su mirada y sonrisa inocente. 

Hinata la miro sorprendido —Entonces sabes sobre...

—Si, ¿no te dije me hablaron mucho de ti? y en verdad confía en que él— Kanoka señalo a Sakusa —Te va a ayudar.

—Como sea, vámonos Hinata ya es muy tarde— Sakusa empezo a caminar hacia el taxi de Komori aún sujetando a Hinata del brazo. 

—Nos vemos Amanai-san— Hinata se despidió con su mano libre y Kanoka le regreso la despedida moviendo su brazo de un lado al otro. 

Komori que había visto todo parado del lado del piloto con la puerta abierta solo resoplo de lo infantil que llegaban a ser esos dos y rezando por qué Hinata no quedará en medio de un triángulo amoroso, ya bastante tenía con el acoso de un demonio. Pero no estaba de más mover las aguas un poquito. 

—¡Ey Amanai ¿no quierés que te llevemos a casa?— Komori grito con sus manos rodeando su boca para que Kanoka lo oyera. 

Kanoka también grito —¡No te preocupes Komori-kun!, ¡Estaré bien por mi lado, ustedes vayan con cuidado por favor!

Sakusa metió a Hinata a la parte trasera del taxi y cerrando la puerta de su lado sin azotar la puerta, cosa que extraño a Komori pero no dijo nada. Cuando pensaron que se sentaría en la parte del copiloto ,Sakusa fue a la otra puerta trasera, la abrió y se sentó a un lado de Hinata. Por un instante todos se quedaron sin hacer nada. Komori resoplo y puso el coche en marcha.

.  
.  
.

La recidencia Kozume era de aspecto tradicional; altas paredes de color beige rodeaban todo el perímetro de la casa, las tejas tradicionales azules adornaban los techos y grandes y frondosos árboles sobre salían. En las puertas altas de madera gruesa y vieja seguían los dos guardias que los habían echado. Komori los vio con ojos entrecerrados sin ocultar si molestia pues les había dicho que habían sido mandados por Sakusa y estos solo se vieron entre si y le dijeron que sin cita previa no podían entrar, en nada importo que se mencionara a Sakusa. 

Ahora esos dos mismo guardias sin preguntar o decir algo abrieron las puertas y los dejaron entrar, pues Sakusa iba en frente y lo habían visto. Komori se sentía indignado. 

Dentro había un pequeño jardín mal cuidado, el pasto estaba muy crecido, los arbustos sin forma y las flores crecían por doquier salvajes e indomables, la entrada estaba abierta, sin un solo guardia a la vista, aparentemente solo era la fachada lo que se veían lujoso y bien. 

Al entrar el genkan estaba abarrotado de zapatos negros de vestir y unas cuantas pantunflas que hicieron a Sakusa fruncir el seño y tener escalofríos, tan solo pensar en todas las bacterias que había en ese lugar y que nadie tuviera la decencia de ordenar los zapatos, ni que decir de que pantunflas agarrar para entrar. 

— Komori, ve por Kozume y dile que lo esperamos aquí afuera. 

Komori volteo a verlo sorprendido y temeroso. 

—¿Yo-yo por qué?

—Por que yo lo digo. 

Komori suspiro resignado y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos acomodados aun lado y lo mas lejos posible de los otros zapatos. En cuanto piso el píso de madera, Sakusa vio como los calcetines amarillos de Komori empezaron a ensuciarse de polvo, volvió a estremecerse pues sus suposiciones eran correctas, el lugar estaba tan sucio como siempre. Kozume y su flojera hasta para contratar a alguien que le hiciera la limpieza. Decidió salir al patio nuevamente antes de tener un crisis sanitaria ahí mismo.

Hinata vio a Sakusa irse y sin nada que hacer dentro de aquella casona vieja y descuidada lo siguió también de regreso a afuera. 

Ambos estaban en silencio, uno incómodo y asfixiante, Hinata no sabía que decir y Sakusa no quería decir nada, así que sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y dió una onda calada que en seguida lo relajo pero el dolor en sus pulmones lo hizo sacar el humo entre jadeos junto a un ataque de tos que empezó a doblarlo, maldita su suerte que le diera un ataque ahí en ese momento. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su pañuelo, lo puso en su boca para mitigar la tos que se sentía como cachos de vidrio clavándose en su esófago y garganta, el corrosivo sabor del hierro de la sangre inundaba sus papilas gustativas y la sensación de los asquerosos coágulos salir como melaza espesa y agria. 

Sakusa no supo en que momento quedó de rodillas en el pasto y rodeado por un brazo que le sostenía por el pecho y en su espalda sintió suaves golpes, como si fuera un niño que se atraganto por un dulce o su saliva. Volteo a un lado y vio los ojos caramelo de Hinata cerca de él, estaban entornados y su rostro contraído en preocupación.

Hinata no daba crédito a lo que veía; sangre en las comisuras de los finos labios de Sakusa y en su pañuelo un gran coágulo de sangre, de repente el rostro pálido de Sakusa se veía fantasmal casi transparente, estando tan cerca de su cara pudo ver ese semblante enfermo que conocía tan bien. Ahí en sus brazos Sakusa se veía pequeño, sus ojos obscuros se veían con miedo y supo en ese momento que era lo que pasaba. Una persona que fuma demasiado, por mucho poder que pareciera tener no dejaba de ser un humano. Un humano con cáncer en los pulmones por abusar del tabaco. 

—Sakusa-san ¿tienes cáncer verdad?.


	7. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenísimas tardes, disculpen con la demora de este cap, pero por fin aquí está! Mil gracias por su apoyo, espero les guste y este sería el previo al clímax de la historia. 
> 
> No hay ninguna advertencia.

—No es algo de lo que dabas preocuparte Hinata, estoy bien, es solo un poco de sangre y ya. 

—Pero tu tratamiento y tus medicinas, no e visto que tomes nada...¿A qué hora son tus terapias?, ¿Que tan avanzado está?— Hinata preguntaba a Sakusa con evidente preocupación en su cara, sus ojos lo examinaban de arriba abajo, cómo si esto le fuera a dar las respuestas honestas y no las ensayadas de Sakusa, quien ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez más con cada nueva pregunta. 

Sakusa suspiro entre molesto y resignado, viendo a un punto fijo frente a él; vio una catarina posada en la punta de una de las largas hojas del pasto y se preguntó si decirle la verdad a Hinata lo haría ser más molesto o simplemente ignorarlo. No era su asunto, ciertamente no era asunto nadie más que suyo, ni Kanoka debería de preocuparse. 

—Tengo enficema pulmonar en etapa terminal y quizás me queden unos tres o cuatro meses, no lo sé. Tomar medicamentos no ayudará en nada más que debilitarme más y las quimios por igual y eso no está pasando mientras no resuelva tu situación así que, no es tu problema. 

Sakusa logro ponerse de pie apartandose de las manos del más bajo, Hinata se quedo hincado en el piso asimilando lo que Sakusa le dijo. Entonces eso era todo, Sakusa moriría de cáncer y no había nada más que hacer, nunca había nada más que hacer. 

—¿Entonces te darás por vencido Sakusa-san?.

Cuando Sakusa iba a contestar el carraspeo de alguien llamo su atención, venía de la puerta de la casona, al girarse ambos vieron a Komori aún lado de otro hombre un poco más alto que él; el cabello lo tenía rapado de los lados y en el medio lucia una mohicana rubia, su cara parecía irritada y sus ojos se veían peligrosos.

—Kenma los verá en la sala principal, vengan— El tipo giro sobre sus talones y entro nuevamente. Sakusa dió un paso y se detuvo dubitativo, pero termino por voltear a dónde seguía Hinata hincado y le ofreció su mano para que se levantará. Hinata lo vio un tanto sorprendido pero la tomo. 

—Grac...

—Apresurate seguimos perdiendo mucho tiempo. 

Los tres entraron nuevamente a la casona, ninguno se tomó la molestia de quitarse los zapatos, viendo que el hombre que los guiaba llevaba unas millidas pantunflas y que no había ofrecido ninguna para ellos. 

La casona se veía sencilla por donde se viera; no había cuadros en las paredes o algo que las decorara, no había muebles, ni floreros, ciertamente no había nada, solo pasillos vacíos y polvorientos. 

Llegaron a una habitación con puertas corredizas dobles y el hombre rubio al abrirlas entro sin anunciarse ni anuciarlos a ellos. 

Dentro de la habitación Hinata no puedo evitar jadear, la pared frente a ellos era ocupada en su mayoría por una enorme pantalla plana y debajo había quizás 5 consolas en el piso, varios controles de diferentes tamaños y formas también, había una silla de las que sabía eran usadas por jugadores de streaming y que eran ridículamente caras.

Detrás de la silla había un kotatsu y dónde una persona estaba sentada, era un chico con cabello largo atado a un moño descuidado y casi a punto de deshacerse, en las puntas aún alcanzaba a verse restos de un tinte rubio, se veía curioso en comparación al resto del cabello que era negro. En cuanto el chico hizo contacto visual con ellos, noto que sus ojos eran color dorado y muy abiertos. La idea fugaz de que era como un gato paso por la cabeza de Hinata, pues también se veían cauteloso, como si examinará lo que tenía frente suyo y evaluará si era peligroso o no.

Noto como sus ojos se entre cerraban al ver a Sakusa y tomaba una apariencia aburrida. En sus manos tenía una consola portátil a la cual volvió como si ya no estuvieran ahí. 

Tanto Komori como Sakusa se adentraron en la habitación sentándose frente al chico bicolor y Hinata no supo que hacer, no había sido invitado a pasar ni tomar asiento, ¿Debería irse?.

—Hinata-san pasa a sentarte, Kenma es demasiado informal para decirte que pases. 

Hinata vio al mencionado y al ver que no levantaba la mirada y no decía nada paso a sentarse a un lado de Komori. 

—¿Quieren algo de beber?— La voz del tal Kozume era baja pero clara, llena de aburrimiento y un toque de molestia. Hinata se sintió aún más incómodo y nervioso. 

—No— Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo. 

Kenma levanto la mirada de la consola viendo en específico a Hinata. 

—¿Él es el chico del que me habló papa midnith, Hinata Shoyo? 

—Si, no tienes que preocuparte por él, venimos por información.

—Me lo imaginaba, pero quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que te ayudaré es por un favor a Kita. 

—Lo se. La lanza del destino, ¿Para que la quieren? 

Kenma se quedó viendo fijo a los ojos negros de Sakusa, ambos con miradas desinteresadas casi aburridas, pero el ambiente se sentía asfixiante y pesado. 

—La lanza del destino es la misma que perforó el costado de Jesús después de haber sido crucificado, se convirtió en un arma celestial al ser bañada con su sangre, pero tiene exactamente dos mil años perdida. 

—Pues ya no lo está, la van a encontrar si no es que ya la tienen. 

—¿Lanza del destino?—Hinata interrumpió sorprendido y desconcertado, sabía sobre esa historia bíblica tan famosa; aquella lanza se había descrito como cualquier palo de madera y punta de hierro y que fue usada para clavarse en el costado de Jesús y que muriera si la crusificcion no hubiera bastado. Todos los objetos usados en esa crusificion se sabía habían sido destruidos o eran resguardados en algún lugar o simplemente quedaron perdidos a los largo de los siglos 

—Asi es— Sakusa le contesto sin apartar la mirada de Kenma. —Y será usada para un ritual, pero ¿por qué? 

—Por que el ser al que le darán paso está al nivel de lucifer, y solo la sangre divina puede darle paso, también la ayuda de un arcángel— Kenma furfullo, de repente encorvandose más y tamborileando los dedos de ambas manos sobre su consola portátil. —Y se necesita de un cuerpo especial como puerta. 

Tanto Sakusa, kenma y Komori voltearon a ver a Hinata. las piezas del rompecabezas armado ante sus ojos, pero Sakusa pensó que había algo más, faltaba algo dentro de todo esto; ¿Quien quería salir y por qué?, y ¿Quienes les estaban ayudando?. 

—¿Puedo decirte Shoyo?—Kenma se dirigió a Hinata sacándolo de su impresión, Hinata asintió dubitativo a la petición.

—Podrías describirme al demonio que te está molestando por favor. 

Hinata sintió un escalofrío nacer en su nuca y derramarse en su espalda y brazos, sus manos de repente las sentía frías y húmedas y una punzada de dolor en su frente se instalo amenazando con convertirse en un dolor de cabeza. Hinata trago duro el nudo molesto de su garganta y levantando la mirada contesto. 

—Su cabello es castaño, lacio, le llega un poco arriba de los ojos, le tapa las cejas y sus ojos primero son cafés claros pero se vuelven rojos como si fueran de sangre, su piel es palida y es alto...y huele a azufre. 

—Cuando aparecen demonios de alto rango siempre huele a azufre. ¿Dime Shoyo ya intento contactarte en sueños?.

—Si, anoche. 

—Entiendo, entonces deberás tener cuidado, empezará a ser frecuente que aparezca en tus sueños hasta que sedas y lo dejes entrar en ti. 

Hinata respingo con nerviosismo y volteo a ver a Komori Y Sakusa. El ojiazul trato de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que palmeaba su hombro y Sakusa no aparto la mirada de Kenma. 

—Entonces también debemos de mantenerte a salvó mientras duermes.— Sakusa dijo en tono molesto. De su saco saco su cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor, antes de de siquiera sacar un cigarrillo, kenma lo volteo a ver en desaprovación y molestia. 

—Sabes que aquí está prohibido fumar. 

Ambas miradas, una azabache y otra dorada se miraron desafiantes y Hinata se sintió caer en una jaula de dos felinos sumamente peligrosos, una pantera y un leopardo y temia que ambos voltearon hacia él y terminara siendo la presa. 

Sakusa fue el primero en voltear chasqueando la lengua y poniéndose de pie, fue hacia las ventanas corredizas de la habitación y abrió una, salio a un pequeño balcón que daba hacia un lateral de la casona y dónde había más pasto crecido y varios árboles frondosos. Ahí los grillos se oían un poco más fuerte. 

Sakusa prendió su cigarrillo dándole una honda calada y a Hinata se le apretó el pecho recordando sobre su cáncer, pero también molesto por la inconsciencia del tipo. 

—Shoyo— kenma le hablo regresando su atención al ahora. Hinata lo volteo a ver un poco sorprendido y un poco incómodo por el uso de su nombre de pila, e imagino que algo en su cara delataba su pensar. —No me interesan los pronombres ni los estatus, a todos los llamo por su nombre, espero no te moleste. 

Hinata sopeso un momento lo dicho, para negar con la cabeza. 

—No me importa kozu... Oh entonces ¿Puedo llamarte también por tu nombre?

—Claro— Kenma esbozo una leve sonrisa, para enseguida volver a levantar la consola en sus manos y poner toda su atención en esta pero continuo hablando. —Te ofrecería quedarte aquí, pero no tengo ninguna barrera contra demonios. 

—No es necesario Kenma, se quedará en casa de Kiyoomi, ahí tiene protección— Komori dijo con total naturalidad y seguridad, sin consultarle a Sakusa quien al escuchar saco el humo de su boca escuchándose exasperado, pero no replicó nada. —Con respecto a la punta de lanza, ¿sabes algo de ella?.

—No, solo se supo que a principios de la era Meiji rondaba aquí en Japón, pero le perdieron el rastro. Pienso que lo que sea que vayan a hacer para traer a ese demonio a este plano es demasiado ruidoso, terminara llegando a oídos de los dos jefes y algo harán para impedirlo, en especial Lucifer, no tolerará que se hagan cosas a sus espaldas como esa. 

—Aun así no me confiaría a qué hiciera algo, si ve que eso lo beneficia o lo divierte los dejara actuar— Sakusa sorprendió a los tres en el kotatsu, al decirlo ya estando dentro nuevamente de la habitación. Hinata seguía viendolo con el seño fruncido y un pequeño puchero en sus labios que ignoro deliberadamente, pensando en que no tenía derecho de verse molesto por algo que no le consernia y verse lindo de paso. —Si llegas a saber algo de la lanza dímelo por favor. Vámonos no hemos conseguido mucho aquí. 

Komori dió un suspiro exasperado mientras ponía la mirada en blanco. Kenma medio alzo una ceja y Hinata empezó a retorser sus manos en su regazo. 

—Siempre tan mal educado Kiyoomi. Muchas gracias Kenma y por favor si llega a saber algo de lo que hablamos contáctenos—Komori siempre era ese filtro entre Sakusa y el mundo y quizás el por qué muchas veces no lo apuñalaban. 

.  
.  
.

Nuevamente estaban en casa de Sakusa. Hinata estaba aún dudoso de pasar la noche ahí, pero había suficiente motivos para hacerlo en especial lo que Kenma le había dicho y que honestamente quería dormir bien. 

Al día siguiente sería el entierro de Natsu y necesitaba ser fuerte por ella un día más. 

Komori se despidió de ambos aún arriba del taxi, se iba con prisas ya que le habia salido un viaje largo a Miyagi y necesitaba el dinero para recupera el del viaje pasado, así que Sakusa no le dijo más.

Antes de eso habían pasado a casa del pelirrojo por ropa y pertenencias de aseo personal y el cargador de su celular, su teléfono estaba muriendo y aún necesitaba mandarles mensajes a su jefe y conocidos para decirles que a las dos de la tarde sería sepultada su hermana. 

Sakusa no le había dicho más nada con respecto a lo que hablaron, simplemente se decido a hacer la cena -Dos tazones de ramen instantáneo- en lo que Hinata se duchaba. Con un cigarrillo en la boca, la camisa y saco descartados y puestos sobre la silla, se dedicó a su labor. 

Al salir Hinata de la ducha con unos shorts cortos y una camiseta blanca olió la comida y su estómago gruño, no había comido realmente nada después de que Sakusa saliera de su casa, el curry que había preparado prefirió taparlo con papel film y meterlo a la nevera, la plática con el investigador Iwaizumi le había drenado aún mas su energía. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo podía permitirse disfrutar un poco de la comida. 

Sakusa volteo y se quedó congelado al ver a Hinata parado de espaldas viendo por la ventana mientras se secaba el cabello, viendo como por el movimiento de sus brazos su espalda se flexionada, marcando sus músculos sobre la camiseta y los músculos de sus brazos también se veían bien, una repentina ola de calor se instalo en su estómago y de ninguna manera estaba pasando algo ahí. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de Hinata y se arrepintió al instante por qué solo fueron unos segundo pero Hinata lo vio con ojos grandes y brillantes y su boca formando una o inocente. 

Antes de que esos pensamientos se torsieran más, señalo con su dedo pulgar hacia la mesa donde los dos razones de ramen ya estaba servidos. 

—Vamos a cenar, está listo.— Sakusa dió media vuelta sobre sus talones y se sentó. 

—Muchas gracias Sakusa-san.— Hinata lo siguió sentándose frente a él, ambos tomaron sus palillos y agradecieron en voz baja por la comida. 

No hubo charla ni miradas, ambos concentrados en saciar su hambre, no podían decir que era un silencio cómodo pero tampoco uno pesado y molesto, ambos se sentían tan cansados para preocuparse por ello. 

Hinata se ofreció en lavar los platos en lo que Sakusa tomaba ahora un baño, y al terminar se dirigió a la pieza donde la cama de Sakusa se encontraba, preguntándose dónde guardaba mantas extras o siquiera un futón.

Decidió esperar sentado en la cama que verse atrevido y metiche al revisar el armario o algún otro lugar. 

Noto que la cama estaba bien hecha y también recordó los acontecimientos de aquella tarde y dónde en esa cama Sakusa había tenido...sea lo que sea que haya hecho con Kanoka. 

Una especie de estremecimiento recorrio su estómago y el pensamiento fugaz de Sakusa completamente desnudo recostado en esa cama inundo su mente como mala hierva extendiendo sus hojas por todos lados, preguntándose qué tipo de amante era Sakusa; uno rudo y exigente o uno considerado y complaciente. 

Hinata trago duro al pensar si también era de los que le gustaba joder duro o ser más suave. 

Sus pensamientos fueron sacados violentamente cuando escucho la voz de Sakusa a sus espaldas haciéndolo consiente de que seguía parado viendo fijamente a la cama. 

—No tengo futón, ni mantas extras, así que dormiremos en la cama, no te atrevas a pasar de tu lado.— Sakusa dijo de forma seca y amenasante la última parte. 

Hinata volteo a verlo casi gritando por la idea de dormir en la misma cama que el azabache y los pensamientos cachondos que tuvo con él en ella. Desvío su mirada de la pesada de Sakusa tratando de no ponerse más rojo de lo que seguro ya estaba. 

Sakusa resoplo y tomando una almohada y la sábana le dijo. 

—Esta bien puedo dormir sin problema sentado en la silla. Descansa. 

Hinata lo vio ir hacia la silla mencionada.

—¡No!...Es decir, no-no es necesario Sakusa-san, podemos dormir...ambos en la cama. No ronco y no lo molestaré—Hinata miraba fijo a los pies retorciendo sus manos. Sakusa sentía que un día Hinata terminaría con algún dedo dislocado por hacer eso, sintió la necesidad de tomar sus manos y detenerlo, pero no los hizo, en vez de eso, volvió a poner la almohada de su lado de la cama. 

—Entonces hay que dormir, mañana también tenemos cosas que hacer. Komori vendrá temprano para llevarnos a tu casa y de ahi al cementerio. 

—Si. 

Sakusa apagó la luz, mientras Hinata se acostaba, tapándose con la colcha mullida, dejando a Sakusa taparse con la sábana. La noche era cálida, un tanto húmeda pero el baño hacia maravillas por mantenerlos frescos. 

Sakusa se giró a su izquierda dándole la espalda y acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en el espacio reducido; era una cama matrimonial pero aún para su estatura era pequeña, solía dormir atravezado de punta a punta para que sus pies no colgarán y ahora debía conformarse con doblarlas un poco sin entrar en el espacio de Hinata.

—Sakusa-san, debería tomar al menos los medicamentos para el dolor.

Sakusa se quedó estático, apenas respirando y pensando que Hinata era entrometido y que no debería contestar absolutamente nada a lo que dijo, no estaba obligado. 

—La morfina solo me atontara y necesito estar concentrado...o terminarás muerto Hinata. 

—Pero...

—No lo repetiré, buenas noches. 

Sakusa cerró los ojos, atento a los sonidos de su compañero de cama esa noche, por un buen rato solo se oyó la respiración tranquila y acompasada del pelirrojo y cuando pensó que ya se había quedado dormido, Hinata volvió a hablar.

—Aun así debería hacer algo, no es justo que este sufriendo de esta forma, no puedo simplemente quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como muere y de paso dejando que el dolor se sume. 

—No duele tanto. 

—Por ahora, pero después será insoportable. 

—Pareces saber mucho del tema. 

—Mi madre murió de cáncer y hacia lo último el dolor la tenía semi inconsciente. 

—Entonces debo apresurarme a solucionar tu situación para así librarme de ti y poder retorcerme en paz del dolor aquí en mi cama. 

Nuevamente el silencio se instalo entre ambos, Sakusa sintió la mirada fija de Hinata perforarle la nuca y maldita sea sintió que hacía calor cada vez más. 

De repente sintió la mano abierta de Hinata recargarse en su homoplato. El toque apenas era persivido por su cuerpo el cual se tenso por la cercanía y osadía del enano por tocarlo.

—¿Que está...

—No es justo que mueras de esa forma— la voz de Hinata se oía pequeña, como un susurro dicho cerca de su oreja y que a la vez transmitía conprención. A Sakusa esto le supo mal, por qué era Hinata el que necesitaba consuelo en ese momento, él era el que estaba pasando por algo horrible no él, al final del día Sakusa se había buscado sus males. 

—Es lo normal cuando fumas compulsivamente por tantos años Hinata. No tiene porqué sentir pena por mi. 

—Lo se y es grosero de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo...

Sakusa giro su cuerpo quedando nuevamente acostado sobre su espalda y en un movimiento osado levanto su brazo sobre la cabeza de Hinata, con su mano tomo la cabeza pelirroja levantandola un poco a modo de que Hinata entendiera lo que quería hacer y Hinata volvio a chirriar poniéndose rojo y nervioso pero acomodandoce entre el brazo y el costado de Sakusa, su cabeza quedando en su pecho pero aún manteniendo algo de distancia. Sakusa olía a jabón de lavanda y un toque de menta por la pasta dental. Aún que parecía que su cuerpo era duro y eran más prominentes sus huesos se sentía suave y cómodo. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un poco tensos pero poco a poco se relajaron. 

—Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo y dejar a los demás con sus problemas tu ya tiene demasiados. Piensa más en ti. 

—¿Sakusa-san?.

—No, es hora de dormir. 

—Pero...

—No, sshh duerme. 

Al siguiente intento de esclamacion Sakusa tapo la boca de Hinata con su mano y retirándola en el instante fingiendo molestia por el intento de babearla de Hinata. En otro momento y con otra persona esto hubiera sido suficiente para sacarlo a patadas de su cama, pero solo sonrió corto. Quizás ya era su mente embotada en medio del letargo, pues no supo en que momento se quedaron dormidos. 

En medio de la noche Hinata termino acercándose más a Sakusa hasta pasar su pierna sobre las del azabache y rodear su cintura con su brazo y Sakusa recargo su quijada en los suaves cabellos de Hinata. 

Durmieron tan plácidamente que al día siguiente ninguno de los dos escucho la alarma, ni la puerta del departamento siendo abierta por Komori que llevaba media hora esperando a que bajarán. 

Quizás la foto que les tomo a ambos durmiendo así de pegaditos algún día en el futuro se las mostraría.


End file.
